Wolf and the Tiger
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Kiba has been Po's friend for years before leaving to train in Japan. When this Martial Art using wolf returns, it changes events in ways not known. Rated t for violence and death. Chapters on Sunday. This chapter on Saturday. Next chapter will be 1500-2000 words. Might be on hold after next chapter. Next chapter is this Thursday. Will be possibly updated at next June.
1. Old friends

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Kung Fu Panda. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu panda, Dream works, Ethan Reiff and Cyrus Voris do.**

Po sighed as he finished delivering another round of noodles to customers before walking over to his father.

"Dad, now can I go to the Jade Palace?" Ping nodded as Po listened to his speech of delivering noodles to the fans who would be going to watch the tournament being held to find out who would be the dragon warrior. Po ran out of the shop only to trip and fall over someone.

"Hey, I'm so sorry." Po took one look at the person and gasped, it was a wolf wearing a black vest with blue dragons on it that left his arms exposed, wraps covered his feet as did a pair of red pants made out of silk, his grey coat looked the same as when the two had met.

"Kiba?" Po asked as the wolf climbed to his feet and shook his head.

"Who's aski-…. Po?" The duo smiled at each other.

"I haven't seen you since you left for Japan!" Kiba laughed as his ocean blue eyes blinked away the shock of falling over.

"Yeah, just got back today, how's the old man?" Po laughed as they walked towards the steps.

"Good, he wants me to deliver noodles to the palace and you know…. I don't really want to, so, how's that training for um…." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Martial arts? I got done with training and decided to come back, didn't think they would be hosting a tournament when I got back." Po groaned as they reached the stairs.

"You have to be kidding me." The duo looked up the stairs.

"Ok, climbing the thousand steps is going to be…. Easy, I don't think you will make it up with the cart at least." Po was hesitant to admit that he couldn't, Kiba and him may have been friends but Kiba had also spent 10 years studying fighting, Po didn't expect him to be happy with Po not being able to pull off something Kiba could do.

"No, its fine, I can easily get the noodle cart up." Po struggled to get the cart up a single step before turning to Kiba.

"Um…. I'll just leave it here." Kiba nodded before sprinting on all fours up the steps as Po watched in shock.

"Ok…. Piece of cake…. Should be up there in no time…. Hopefully." Po whispered and began the long trek up the stairs.

Kiba reached the top of the stairs before leaping onto the roof of the gate as Po wheezed and groaned as he climbed up the stairs.

"You ok?" Po couldn't tell if it was mocking or not.

"Yeah…. I just decided…. To give you…. A head start…" Kiba watched as Po nearly collapsed on the top step before noticing the tournament.

"Yes!" Po ran forward only to have the door closed in his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Dang it." He looked up at Kiba who was watching from the top of the gate.

"What is happening?" Kiba turned.

"The Five are coming out and getting ready."

Po was about to ask how Kiba knew about the Furious Five when he remembered the Wolf's photographic memory and how he had never missed a beat to talk about the Kung Fu group whenever he was around his friend.

"Um, some help getting in?" Kiba knelt down to pull up the Panda but watched as Po was unable to leap high enough to get him over the gate.

"Never mind, I'll get in." Kiba debated turning to look at the performance or try and help his friend before deciding that Po wouldn't listen to him as Po tried to use the tree to throw himself over as that failed and smashed him into the wall.

"Ow." Po said as he tried to use a strand of bamboo to toss himself over only for it to break under his weight, every attempt to get himself over allowed him to watch bits and pieces of the show but hurt him in the process.

"Po, you need some help?" Kiba asked as he turned around on the roof.

"No, no, I can handle it, just need something to help throw me over the wall-…." He spotted a bundle of fireworks."

"He, he, that will work." Kiba watched in confusion as Po began to strap fireworks to a chair before his father found him. Kiba wasn't close enough to hear everything but he decided to speak up anyway.

"Hey Mr. Ping." The Goose looked up at the wolf.

"Kiba?! I thought you were over in Japan still…. Never mind, I have to talk to my son first, Kiba."

Kiba watched the two bicker while keeping one eye on the tournament. He was pulled off his thoughts by the sound of exploding fireworks which caused the wolf to turn his head.

"Crazy Panda." Kiba muttered as he backflipped before climbing onto the roof of one of the stands as Po slammed into the middle of the courtyard as he groaned in pain from the crash.

"Ugh…" Po muttered as Kiba climbed down into the crowd.

"Ugh, sorry, I was just trying to see who the Dragon Warrior was." Po looked up to see the Furious Five and a Red Panda and Tortoise looking at him with the Tortoise pointing a finger at him.

"Master Oogway, are you pointing at me?" Oogway shook his head.

"Him." Po climbed to his feet as Oogway looked at him. Shifu was livid.

"Master Oogway, there must be a mistake, the panda fell in front of Tigress!" Oogway used his staff to raise Po's arm into the air.

"Your Dragon Warrior has arrived!" Kiba took this chance of distraction to leap as close as he could near Po as a small army of servants ran out to help Po into a Palanquin for them to carry into the Jade Palace. Shifu continued to try and dissuade them as Kiba rushed into the Palace as Po was carried in, Po spotted Kiba behind one of the pillars as Po passed by and spotted his friend.

"And what are you doing here?" Kiba turned to meet the gaze of Tigress as the wolf stood his ground.

"Supporting my friend, last time I checked." Tigress stepped into his face, if Kiba was intimidated by her, he didn't show it as Oogway broke the duo up.

"He is a friend of the Dragon Warrior, I do not sense an intent to harm or commit a crime from him, Tigress." Tigress let out a low growl as Oogway turned to Kiba.

"What is your name?" Despite not training under the Kung Fu master, Kiba bowed out of respect.

"Kiba." Oogway nodded and then point towards the hall way Po had gone down.

"Go to your friend, I will inform the others of our guests." Kiba nodded, bowed and ran out of the room as he followed his buddy down the hall.

'Well then…. This has been one heck of a day.' Kiba thought as he ran ahead further into the Jade Palace.

Author notes

 **Ok, I want to make something clear. I am not going to do something this fast paced again, I only did the first part a bit fast because I had no idea how to write it. Next chapter will be on Monday. If you guys have an idea or suggestion for the story, put it in the reviews. Until Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Training issue

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own KFP, Dream works and a few others do.**

Kiba was meditating at the back of the Jade Palace when Oogway found him, the wolf's eyes were closed as he stood up to face the Kung Fu master.

"Master Oogway, I wasn't expecting anyone to come find me." Kiba said as he opened his eyes and faced the tortoise.

"You are troubled, yes?" Kiba nodded.

"I just don't like to see other pick on people like that, Kung Fu master or not, Shifu and the Five have no right to pick on Po just for not being a warrior." Oogway nodded as began to walk.

"Come." Kiba fell into step with the old master as they continued their talk.

"I can see you and Master Tigress are having…. A dispute?" Kiba growled under his breath at the mention of the Kung Fu master who he had argued with before and had nearly come to blows with 10 minutes ago.

"She needs to learn when to back off, she maybe a master but she acts like a spoiled brat just because she wasn't chosen to become Dragon Warrior." Oogway nodded.

"Go, your friend will need some words of encouragement, I will speak to her and Master Shifu." Kiba nodded and bowed before turning and racing on all fours inside. Oogway laughed out a cheery old chuckle.

"He reminds me of her a bit," And with that, he turned and began the walk to the peach tree.

[Jade palace]

"You ok?" Po nearly jumped before realizing it was Kiba behind him and not Monkey or Crane.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kiba leaned against the wall before speaking.

"Don't let them get to you, remember, they had to go through training the same way you have to, they didn't start out masters." If Po was reassured by these words, he didn't show it as Po was too deep in thought to notice Kiba walk away.

Tigress was busy training to notice Kiba come in, she smelled him, however.

"I would ask why you hate my friend so much but I can see it clearly, your annoyed he didn't pick you and your taking it out on him like a spoiled brat." Tigress growled and leapt up to land in front of the wolf, the only person she had come to known that hadn't feared her in some way besides Shifu and Oogway.

"He isn't skilled." Kiba laughed and Tigress barely held back from decking him.

"And you were from one you were a child? It takes months if not years to master even a single aspect of a fighting style and you're throwing a hissy fit because another person hasn't spent those years yet? You, a Kung Fu master, is throwing a hissy fit because she didn't remember that she used to be as unskilled as the Panda she mocks?" Tigress growled and tossed one of her most powerful open palm strikes and aimed it at Kiba's head.

She gasped when he caught it near effortlessly, the smirk now a small frown.

"Don't do this, I am not a pushover like you think I am. I am merely asking that you give my friend a chance, your Master is the one that I am annoyed at more, not you."

With that, he gave an open palmed strike which pushed her back to the edge of the walkway before he turned and walked away as Tigress felt the place where Kiba had launched his attack.

She had somewhat felt it.

Kiba unlike the others, decided to rest in one of the guest wings on the other side of the palace as he drifted off into sleep.

Kiba woke up about 3 hours before the others and made his way to the training hall as he launched a roundhouse kick that nearly shattered one of the training posts as he used jabs, side -kicks and other moves from his training as he continued to keep himself occupied with sharping his skills.

Kiba didn't even hear Po behind him as he launched an open palm strike that rattled the training post.

"Wow, a lotus strike!" Kiba turned and nearly fell over, his concentration broken.

"Po, when did you get here!?" Po shrugged.

"Um, hour ago, you didn't notice me because you were too busy training…. Why are you training anyway if you're a master of Martial Arts…? I said that right, didn't I?" Kiba was about to answer when Shifu came in.

"Panda, where are-…." Kiba just now noticed Po was trying to pull off a full split.

"What are you both doing?" Po was unable to speak but Kiba was able to for himself.

"I was training, something you seem to have been neglecting to do with your newest student." Shifu would have yelled at the wolf but remembered that Oogway had a soft spot for the boy before he passed.

"Panda, you were trying to pull off a full split? It takes years to pull off something like that, come I will show you…. Kiba? Stay here and train, I believe Tigress said she wanted a spar with you for some reason." Kiba was silent as Po walked out with the Red Panda as Kiba leapt up to look out the crack in the door at what was transpiring outside.

Shifu turned as Kiba stormed out onto the stairs.

"Why?" The Red Panda was about to answer when Kiba stormed up to him.

"You are nothing more than a child who refuses to accept that Po is who Oogway says he is!"

"He isn't the one, the Dragon Warrior-…" Kiba cut him off.

"Would what? Have skill? Something your refusing him because you don't like him? Your acting like a spoiled child rather than a Kung Fu master and it sickens me to think your taking over where Oogway left off." Before he could respond, Kiba was already inside.

"Tigress, get him."

Author notes

 **And now you have learned a bit more about Kiba, I am going to make longer chapters and after Thursday, I will be writing -2000 word chapters. Btw, if you guys send a review or something I will be unable to read it right now due to a glitch. I will be back with another chapter on Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Battle at the Thread of Hope

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 2100-word. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Dream works does.**

Kiba sat next to his friend as Mantis continued to stick acupuncture needles into Po following his climb back up to the Jade Palace.

"Still surprised how angry you were after Shifu kicked Po out of the palace, only person I seen that's as destructive as you is Tigress." Mantis said, not looking up as Kiba leaned against the wall of the room.

"Yeah well, she and Shifu could learn not to bully someone for not knowing how to fight. Ask Po, it took me 8 years to learn Martial Arts and I started when I was 12." Before Mantis or Viper could respond, another voice cut in.

"I started when I was 6, age is no excuse." Kiba along with Po and Viper looked up to see Tigress in the doorway.

"I honestly don't get you, you started out with barely controlled strength and had to be trained to turn that into power and your berating Po for not even starting training when no one wants to teach him."

"How do you know?" Kiba blinked and turned to Po who was still getting needles in his back.

"Po spent every time I came over to hang out geeking out about the Furious Five and other Kung Fu masters." Po gave his friend a look of anger.

"I still don't know why Shifu is throwing such a hissy fit about Tai Lung, Po, isn't he in jail still?" Tigress's ears perked up at the name of the snow leopard.

"Neither of you know how close they were." Kiba turned his head back to the feline.

"Then enlighten us, oh Mistress of the Tiger Style." Po coughed.

"Master." Kiba turned back in confusion.

"I thought it was mistress in that case?" Po shook his head as Tigress sighed.

"From what I remember, Tai Lung mysteriously showed up at the Jade Palace, Master Shifu loved him like a son and chose to train him after he saw the skill and dedication in him." Kiba could see more anger in Tigress's eyes but allowed her to continue.

"Shifu became dedicated to training him…. But Oogway began to see the greed in his heart consumed him." Kiba spoke up.

"He wanted the Dragon scroll and Oogway said no…. Then I'm guessing Shifu supported the decision and it didn't sit well with Tai Lung." Tigress was a bit surprised by Kiba's guess and a bit annoyed but nodded.

"Yes, he went on a rampage through the valley until he returned to take the scroll, Shifu tried to stop him but he couldn't harm his own son…. Oogway did and locked him away." Kiba took another guess based on Tigress's anger.

"You were the second he trained and he didn't show you the love he did Tai Lung…. I'm sorry." Tigress blinked in confusion before her anger returned.

"Well now only the Dragon Warrior can stop him and Oogway picked your friend, a big, useless Pan-..." Kiba turned to look at Po and laughed at the face the panda was making.

"Ok, now he's dead!" Tigress roared, unsheathing her claws.

"Wait! I tweaked his facial nerve!" Mantis yelled before Po fell over, a barrage of acupuncture needles in his back.

"And might have stopped his heart." Kiba groaned.

"Way to go, let me handle it, I took lessons in acupuncture in Japan." Kiba helped Mantis and Viper fix the needles before he looked up at Tigress.

"And at least you have a father…. Mine…. Wasn't the best." Viper looked over at the wolf in sympathy.

"Why?" Kiba turned and began to walk to the door.

"Let's just say, I was glad when he left and my mother remarried someone who cared for her." Kiba walked off to go to the reflecting pool at the back of the Jade Palace.

Kiba leapt into the stone in the middle of the water before siting cross-legged and beginning to meditate before he sniffed the air and leapt out of the reflecting pool before making his way back inside.

"What's new, Kiba?" Po asked as Kiba entered the kitchen.

"I'm going to guess that's the same type of noodle soup I had before I left for Japan?" Po nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I was going to ask if the f-…" He was cut off as the group entered as well, Kiba had to bite back a laugh from how everyone besides Tigress was looking at the soup.

"What?"

[10 minutes later]

Kiba laughed after finishing a bowl of the soup as Po did an impression of Shifu which even Tigress couldn't help but share a smile at.

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Kiba turned to see Shifu in the doorway and as Kiba was about to defend his friend, Shifu spoke up again.

"Tai Lung has escaped prison and is on his way here." Kiba turned to walk out the door.

"I'll go get Master Oogway." Shifu cut him off.

"Master Oogway cannot help us…. He has passed on." Tigress and the others turned their heads as Kiba growled.

"That just ruined my good mood." Tigress saw an anger similar to her own before the wolf left.

Kiba didn't have many people he considered close to him besides his family and Po but part of him was still angered at the death of the tortoise, he reminded Kiba of his former master, kind, fatherly, respectful. Kiba's ears could make out Shifu chasing after Po, Tigress trying to convince him that she and the Furious Five should handle Tai Lung as she was trained for it. He also heard Shifu denying it as he continued his chase.

'Why do I hear running towards the mountain side….' Kiba thought in his head before realizing what was happening, he ran towards the side of the cliff and flung himself over the edge, he used a tree branch to fling himself towards the edge of the village as he dug his claws into the tile, scaring it but stopping himself as he looked up.

"Where are you going?" Tigress growled, her golden eyes meeting the ocean blue eyes of Kiba as the wolf stood between her and Tai Lung.

"Out of the way." Kiba huffed in annoyance as the rest of the Furious Five stood behind the tiger, unsure of what to do.

"Not a chance, if you're going after him, I'm coming to, this is my home before I left and he isn't going to destroy it if I have anything left to say about it." Tigress growled in annoyance before looking at Kiba.

"Fine, but do not tell Master Shifu." Kiba nodded before turning.

"Keep up." Kiba looked back and laughed.

"I should tell you the same thing." Kiba leapt off the roof and ran on all fours as Tigress blinked in surprise before taking off after Kiba.

"I'm starting to think she has a rival." Monkey said before the rest of the Five took off after their leader.

Kiba and Tigress were barely about to keep ahead of each other as they neared the bridge, Kiba easily spotted the Snow Leopard as he ran towards the last stretch of the bridge.

"That's Tai Lung? I expected someone better." Kiba said as he stopped as Tigress and the five caught up just as Tai Lung rounded the corner.

"CUT IT!" Tigress roared as the Five snapped the wires, Kiba and Tigress growled as Tai Lung leapt towards the other side.

"No, you don't!" Kiba roared as he took a running start towards the bridge as Tigress used a flip kick to knock the Snow Leopard back as Kiba landed on the other side of bridge by using Tai Lung as a spring board.

"What, you needed another member to defeat me?" Tai Lung laughed as Kiba and Tigress struggled to keep their balance.

"Where's the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress growled.

"How do you know you aren't looking at her?" Tai Lung laughed as he walked along the bridge as Kiba continued to try and keep his balance.

"I was there when you were a cub, I know. None of you are the Dragon Warrior! I heard he fell out of the sky on a ball of fire." Monkey looked at the others.

"Is he talking about Po?" Tai Lung laughed.

"So that is his name…. Po. Our battle will be legendary!" Kiba watched as Tigress roared and charged as Kiba was able to find somewhat of a hold on the bridge before charging and launching a side kick which nailed Tai Lung across his back as Tigress launched a barrage of quick strikes before Tai Lung kicked her back before striking Kiba with a palm strike in the face which tossed the wolf back and nearly off the bridge.

'Blast it, I can't keep my balance enough to fight.' Kiba thought as he climbed to his feet. Kiba's fighting style required him to be firmly planted on the ground for it to work, the swinging rope bridge put him on a disadvantage. Kiba ran ahead as Tai Lung and Tigress traded blows under the bridge before Tai Lung kicked her up and back through the boards of the bridge and into Kiba who was knocked off the bridge as Tai Lung flipped the bridge to strangle Tigress.

"Go, get them, we got this!" Monkey cried as Kiba steered his fall towards the mountain before using his claws to race back up as Crane grabbed Tigress while Viper wrapped around Tai Lung's neck and forced his fist into his face.

"I wish we weren't fighting right above a bottomless chasm!" Kiba cried out as he leapt over the gap Tigress had made as Monkey handed the ropes to Mantis as he joined in before Kiba landed a butterfly kick on Tai Lung as the Leopard growled and squeezed Viper before tossing her to the side as Kiba struggled to keep his balance on the ropes as he and Tai Lung traded blows.

Kiba was hit back by a side kick as Kiba pivoted and used the momentum to land a roundhouse kick that hit the Snow Leopard in the face. Monkey landed a flip kick before Kiba landed a double palm strike that launched the Snow Leopard back.

"I don't have time for you!" Tai Lung slammed a fist into Kiba as the Wolf struggled for air as the Snow Leopard ran towards the other side, using the ropes as a surface.

"Now!" Tigress cried as Mantis whipped the ropes before Kiba barely caught his breath and flipped into the air. Monkey kicked Tai Lung down as Viper whipped him with her tail, Tigress launched a Tiger strike as Kiba used a hammer fist the slammed Tai Lung into the ropes as Craned used a bit of the bridge to tie up the Snow Leopard as Mantis whipped the bridge which knocked the Five and Kiba back onto the other side.

"Nice work, I didn't know you were that trained." Kiba turned and gave a wry smile to Tigress as the group began to walk away.

"I learned a lot in Japan, Master Tigress." Before she or the rest of the Five could respond, they heard a whooshing sound as Tai Lung swung and landed in front of them.

"Shifu taught you well, that was good." Before Tigress or the Five could respond, he hit them with nerve strikes before kicking Crane into the rocks. Kiba looked down at the unconscious Furious Five before he gazed back up.

"And you intrigue me, you're not part of the Five and no Kung Fu style is like that." Kiba blinked as Tai Lung launched a palm strike before Kiba pivoted around the blow and elbowed Tai Lung in the middle of his arm. Tai Lung growled as he felt like his arm had been bent backwards and broken.

"What was that!?" Kiba laughed as he gave a fanged grin.

"It's called Ling ren jing De lian he hangs feng ge style, I made it myself after my training." Tai Lung translated the words from the Chinese language.

"Shattering Joint Wolf Style…. Interesting, reminds of a painful version of this!" Before Kiba could get his guard up as his style demanded, Tai Lung struck him in the chest with a nerve strike, Kiba cursed himself for using so much energy on the bridge.

"I'm sorry, Po, I guess it's up to you." The Last thing Kiba saw before he passed out was the Furious Five on the ground.

Author notes

 **Ok, I hope this chapter is big enough for you readers… Also, yes, Kiba has his own style of martial arts and that sentence does translate into Shattering Joint Wolf Style. I will have Kiba explain it next chapter. Anyway, let me know if you guys have an idea or liked something about the chapter, I will be posting another chapter on Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Dragon Warrior

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 1000- word chapter. I don't own KFP, Dream Works does.**

Kiba hissed in pain as he was dropped by Crane.

"Blasted nerve strikes." Kiba groaned out as Shifu began to unlock his and the Furious Five's chi before he stood up and held his side.

"We couldn't stop him, he was too powerful for even six of us." Tigress groaned out as Kiba watched Shifu lead Po into the palace.

"I shouldn't have used all my energy on the bridge, it made me too weak in case he wasn't defeated." Kiba hobbled into the palace with the Furious Five as Shifu turned to face them.

"Why did you all go to face him alone?!" Kiba chose to speak up.

"It was my idea, Master Shifu, I thought we could defeat him or at least stall him if we all attacked him as a single force." Tigress looked at the wolf, surprised that he was taking the blame for something she was responsible for.

"Then I am just glad none of you are dead for your foolish mistake, we need to retrieve the Dragon Scroll now." Kiba nodded as they walked over.

"Um, is there like a special ladder or something I could use because it is way up there." Po began to brainstorm ways to get up before Shifu used Oogway's staff to send a few lotus petals that knocked the scroll into Po's hands.

"What does it say?" Kiba asked as he finally had enough strength to take his stop holding his side as Tigress walked over.

"Nothing…." Shifu looked at the panda in anger at this.

"That cannot be true, let me see it." He swiped the scroll from the panda as he began to check it again and again before looking into the distance in shock.

"Then we are all doomed…" He turned to Kiba and Tigress.

"Evacuate the valley and take them as far away from here as possible…. I will delay Tai Lung." Kiba and Tigress looked at the Red Panda in shock, despite Kiba's dislike of Shifu's treatment of his friend, he didn't want to see the old master die.

"We can stand and fight, I don't want to ru-…" He was cut off by Shifu himself.

"You cannot, now go." Kiba nodded and begun to run on all fours out the door as Tigress looked at her teacher/father in sadness before rushing out the door as well.

"Why did you lie to him about my plan?" Kiba turned as the Furious Five leader followed with the rest of the Five.

"Because it was the right thing to do, I may not have liked you because of your treatment of Po, but I know someone with good intentions when I see them." Kiba leapt down the last part of the stairs, his claws digging into the stone and stopping him.

"I'll evacuate the northern part of the Valley." Before Tigress or any of the Five could respond, Kiba had already taken off on all fours.

"Blasted little, I'll go help him, evacuate the rest of the valley!" Tigress yelled as she raced after the wolf as the Five looked at each other.

"You think she's mad at him or worried?" Monkey shrugged.

(15 minutes later)

By the time, Tigress reached the Northern part of the Valley, Kiba had already gotten more than half of the people to begin on their way out of the village as he held a rabbit child in his arms.

"Come on, little one, let's find your mother." Kiba turned as Tigress skid to a stop in front of them.

"Are you really that stupid enough to run off with that little a warning?" Kiba shrugged as he turned to follow the villagers into the mountain.

"I figured that you would be handling the rest of the evacuation or at least overseeing it, Tai Lung will be here in about 2 hours."

Tigress looked at the steady stream of villagers filing out of the Valley.

"I'll help you protect them, the rest of the Five are leading the other villagers out here anyway." Kiba nodded as he turned and began to walk out of the Valley with the child.

"Come on then, I need to find this kid's mother." Tigress nodded as she followed the Martial Artist into the mountains as the rest of the Furious Five caught up.

(1 hour later)

Kiba climbed deeper into the mountains as he turned to look at the rest of the villagers in the valley move past him as he listened, Kiba could hear the sounds of battle as he had heard 20 minutes ago.

"Tai Lung is already there?" Kiba turned as Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Viper and Mantis turned to look down on the Valley as well before a gigantic flash of light nearly blinded them.

"Po?" Kiba asked out loud as Tigress finally recovered her voice enough to speak.

"We go back to the village." Kiba looked down at the high distance between the mountain and the village.

"Ok, see you goes down there." Before Tigress could ask why, Kiba had jumped and free fell towards the village before using his claws to slow his fall as he finally reached the bottom of the mountain and rushed towards the village.

Kiba along with the Five found Po in the middle of the Valley with dust from what Kiba had learned was the Wuxi Finger Hold, Kiba crossed his arms and smiled as Tigress and the rest of the Furious Five bowed in respect to the Dragon Warrior.

"Master Shifu!" Po yelled, remembering about the master as Kiba looked around the damaged village before turning back to Tigress.

"Looks like he did it." Tigress nodded in recognition before asking a question she had on her mind since the battle at the bridge.

"Would you like to spar, I want to know more about Martial Arts." Kiba laughed at the odd request as Kiba began to walk back towards the Valley with her and the rest of the Furious Five.

"Sure, but I'll kick your butt just like last time." Tigress grinned.

"We will see about that, wolf."

Author notes

 **Ok, this chapter was supposed to be 2000 words but I didn't think there was enough content to fill that kind of chapter, plus I wanted to get the first movie over with so I could work on the second movie arc in the story which will be bigger. Next chapter will be on Thursday and then Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Path to Peace

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, Dream works does.**

Kiba batted away a side kick from Tigress as he tossed a double handed strike at her which she used to flip him before he landed in a crouch on the beam the duo was sparing on.

"Not going to work, Kiba." The wolf laughed as he caught a strike from her before kicking her back as he got ready for another round.

"I'm only seeing what works on your defense or not, Tigress." Kiba swung a spin kick which Tigress back flipped over before swinging an axe kick which Kiba blocked before pushing the master back with a double handed strike to the chest as Tigress dodged a roundhouse kick before elbowing the wolf in the face which made him stumble back, Kiba wiped the small amount of blood and saliva from his face before grinning.

"Good, I was thinking you wouldn't fight me relentlessly!" Kiba launched into a furry of open handed palm strikes and butterfly kicks which forced Tigress back before she performed a spin kick which knocked Kiba onto his back before the wolf growled and began to flip up before tigress planet her foot on his chest.

"Surrender and I'll save you the embarrassment." Kiba laughed as he used his feet to knock her away as he flipped onto his feet.

"Tempting, but no." Tigress laughed before leaping at the wolf as Kiba caught her tiger strike by grabbing her wrists. Neither warrior noticed the rest of the Furious Five enter.

"Tigress, the musician village is under attack!" Kiba and Tigress turned just as Kiba was using the momentum of a failed butterfly kick to launch a hammer fist. Kiba, who was distracted by the Five's entrance, was unable to control the power of his strike which shattered the beam that the duo was using under their feet.

"Oops, maybe we should have knocked." Monkey said as both warriors fell to the ground with Tigress landing on Kiba.

"Yeah, you should have." Kiba finally noticed Tigress had landed on him as did she, both blushed before Kiba nervously laughed before he gently pushed the Kung Fu master off him.

"Sorry, Ti, I wasn't able to control the force of my attack, I'll try not to mess up that again." Tigress nodded, glad that her fur hid her blush before both scowled at the rest of the Furious Five. Monkey nervously rubbed the back of his head, Crane coughed into his wing, Viper said nothing as she was not scared, Mantis scurried behind Monkey.

"Get going to the village, Crane you with me, we are going to get Po." Tigress ordered as Kiba allowed her to spring off his back before he flipped onto the floor in front of them before turning to Tigress.

"Try not to take too long or there isn't going to be anybody left by the time you get there." Tigress nodded, a small grin on her face as Kiba, Monkey, Viper and Mantis sped out the door before she turned to Crane and nodded as both sped off towards the cave above the valley to get Po.

"So, someone want to explain whose idea it was to barge into the training room to get me and Tigress when both of us were in the middle of sparing? You guys know it takes all of our concentration to train with each other, a kick from Tigress is like getting hit by a freight train!" Kiba yelled as Crane flew overhead before dropping Po as Tigress used her claws to slide down the mountain and land in front of the group.

"Oh, so you were able to catch up, glad we didn't need to slow down so you could get here, Ti." Tigress flipped before landing on all fours as the group traveled through the mountains to reach the village.

"It didn't take as long as your trying to make it seem like it did, Kiba." Kiba rolled his eyes before skidding to a stop as he looked down at the village and growled at the figures terrifying it.

"Wolves, my own kind stooping so low to become criminals…." Po looked over to see Kiba unsheathe his claws.

"Kiba, wait!" The wolf leapt down as Tigress sighed in annoyance before jumping down as well. The rest of the group followed suit as Kiba readied himself for battle as the Martial Artist ran at the thieving wolves before roundhouse kicking one into the wall of a house.

"You dishonor our kind!" Kiba growled out as Tigress launched a tiger strike which sent 2 of the wolves slamming into the wall before Kiba hit another in the face with a palm strike and spin kicking another. Kiba looked over as Po punched a wolf in the face before knocking another aside with an axe kick.

"Crane, whirlwind of chaos!" Kiba ordered as he struck a wolf with a sword with a right cross as Crane nodded and began to twirl in place, sweeping a dozen wolves on their feet. Kiba turned a wolf, missing his eye, wielding a war hammer and wearing dark armor stepped forward to see why his soldiers were falling.

"A panda!? Impossible!" Kiba was knocked back by a wolf with an axe before Tigress struck the wolf with a right cross as Kiba growled.

"I could have handled him." Kiba turned as another wolf with daggers charged before Kiba knocked him off his feet with a butterfly kick.

"Sure, you could have." Tigress responded as she punched a wolf with claws to the side before both saw Po run up the side of a building.

"Tigress, double death strike!" Kiba laughed before roundhouse kicking a wolf to the side.

"Go, we can handle the wolves down here." Tigress nodded as she ran up before kicking away a group of wolves as Po battered another squad away with his feet as Kiba turned and noticed the wolf boss had issued a howl that Kiba took as they were retreating.

"Hey, this fight isn't over yet!" Kiba kicked a wolf to the side before noticing Po racing towards the cliff, Kiba was able to notice the Pig that had been trapped in a bell which the wolves kicked off the cliff.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" Kiba ran on all fours before ramming into the wolves and sending them off the cliff before they were caught as Kiba grabbed onto Viper who grabbed onto Po as Tigress and Monkey helped pull them and the bell up as Kiba growled and noticed the wolf boss running for it.

"You're not getting away!" Po shouted as Kiba flipped onto all fours and ran behind the panda as they ran at the wolf boss.

"You're going to pay for this!" Kiba leaped up as he prepared to launch a butterfly kick as he prepared to use Po for a spring board before noticing that Po had become frozen by the wolf boss.

"Po, Kiba, look out!" Tigress said before the wolf boss slammed his war hammer into Po, sending him into Kiba who slammed into Tigress as the trio slammed into a group of bunny villagers.

"Chew on that, Tubby!" The wolf taunted as he laughed and hopped on a stack of metal as it was pulled into the mist with the other stacks.

"Blast it, we nearly had them!" Kiba growled as Tigress helped him to his feet as Kiba nodded in thanks before Kiba turned to Po as Kiba rubbed his arms which had brushed the ground and had bruises on them.

"Po, you ok, you've never froze up like that." Tigress asked as she rubbed her back which had been injured when she had slid along the ground.

"That symbol, I've seen it before…" Po muttered as Kiba turned to Tigress.

"We staying here or reporting to Master Shifu?" Tigress once more rubbed at her back before answering.

"We tell Shifu, Po, you, Monkey, Crane and Mantis go back to the Valley and tell Master Shifu, me, Kiba and Viper will check out the village and make sure none of the wolves are still here before we join you guys." Po nodded as Crane lifted him back up to the ledge as he, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane vanished into the mist.

"Kiba, has Po ever frozen up like that before?" Viper asked as the trio searched the rest of the village for wolves.

"No, he would have told me if he had." Kiba said as they finished up their search before Tigress spoke up again.

"Let's get going, we can ask Po when we get back to the valley." Kiba nodded as he boosted Tigress up to the ledge as Viper slithered up his arm before Kiba climbed up with his claws. The trio turned and vanished into the smoke as they raced back to the valley to report.

Author notes

 **Ok, due to a misjudge in schedule, I had to make this chapter now and not with the 2000 words I wanted, this arc will cover the second movie. If you guys have ideas or requests, let me know. Next chapter will be on Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Travels and relationship rumors

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

Tigress and the rest of the Furious Five and Po were shocked to learn about Master Thundering Rhino's death when Shifu read the note.

"That's impossible, his iron horn defense is unstoppable to any fighting technique." Tigress pointed out before Shifu turned to her just as Kiba walked out of the courtyard to them.

"It was no technique, Lord Shen has created a weapon that spits fire and metal, it destroyed his Kung Fu." Kiba in any other situation would have made a joke about his Martial Arts not being Kung Fu, but in this case, he didn't want to joke about a death.

"But I just got Kung Fu!" Po cried out.

"And now you must save it! Destroy this weapon, free Gongmen City and bring Lord Shen to Justice!" Kiba cleared his throat before speaking.

"Would it not be wise to pack for this considering we have no idea what Shen has done to the city by now and it's going to talk us a few days to travel there considering it's a few thousand miles away?" Shifu stood in a bit of shock at Kiba pointing out that flaw before he turned to the Furious Five and Kiba.

"Get travel packs and then come back here, Po, you stay here until they get back, I'm sure your father will have something when you get to the Valley." Kiba nodded as he bounded inside followed by Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper as the 6 masters ran to their rooms to gather supplies for the long journey ahead.

"Where is it, I know I put it somewhere in this room." Kiba asked as he moved his belongings out of the way before he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"What are you looking for?" Kiba turned to see Tigress in the doorway, a travel pack already on her back.

"My swords, I brought over some weapons from my training during my time in Japan, they should be around here somewhere…. Got them." Kiba pulled a pair of katanna's from under his bed, Tigress noticed the wolf markings on the steel of the blades as Kiba strapped them and a pack of throwing knives to his back and waist.

"Swords?" Kiba turned to face the tiger as he nodded.

"I don't usually use them, I was trained in a bit of weapon fighting but I prefer hand to hand over my weapons, it would be a handicap. Here, these are for you." Kiba handed her a pack of small objects that resembled radishes with wick fuses on them.

"Smoke bombs, I am not the stealthiest fighters so my teacher decided to give me an advantage." Tigress smirked.

"I can't see why, you're so perfect when it comes to stealth, you wouldn't possibly need any help with it." Kiba rolled his eyes as he walked past her.

"Way to be encouraging, Ti." Kiba ran out the doors while Crane and Viper caught up to the wolf.

"I have a map of the city." Crane said as Viper looked over her shoulder as Tigress, Monkey and Mantis caught up to them, all with travel packs on their backs.

"I have food in case we need it." Kiba and Tigress slide down the sides of the stairs while the others leapt down flights of stairs before Po caught up.

"You guys didn't even say you were ready!" Po yelled before Kiba and Tigress leapt to the streets and raced along the rooftops before both nearly crashed off the roof as Po was stopped by his father.

"Po, you forgot your travel pack." Kiba and Tigress leapt down to land next to the group as Mr. Ping held up a travel pack that was noticeably smaller then Kiba would guess it would be.

"But how did you know?" The Goose never lost his smile.

"A good guess, I packed cookies, vegetables, dumplings, some photos and your action figures." Kiba and Tigress's eyes widened when Mr. Ping held up a Tigress and Kiba action figure, both made of wood and stuck in fighting poses. Kiba in the middle of a roundhouse kick and Tigress balancing on one leg. Po laughed nervously.

"Um, why do I have an action figure?" Kiba asked as he leaned near Tigress who shrugged, Kiba's hearing did pick up Po whining about his father having scratched his Tigress action figure.

"Kiba, so nice to see you, how is your relationship with Tigress?" Kiba's and Tigress's eyes widened as both looked at each other and then to the goose before Kiba spoke up as did Tigress, both trying to hide blushes on their faces.

"We aren't dating!" Both shouted as Mr. Ping scratched his head.

"I thought you were, Po told me how you two practice your fighting moves together and train all the time, the way you two act as a team made me think that you were dating, my bad."

Both Kiba and Tigress crossed their arms and glared at Po as he laughed nervously once again.

"Um, got to go, bye!" The panda sped off, grabbing his travel pack in the process as Viper, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey followed him as Kiba faced palmed.

"Dang it, Po, he had to do something this over the top." Kiba turned to Tigress as she spoke, glad her fur hid the blush better than Kiba's fur did.

"Don't worry, Mr. Ping, he will be back before you can say radishes." Kiba raced ahead on all fours as did Tigress as both wanted to catch up to Po before he got too far ahead of both of them as Kiba turned to Tigress.

"Why would he think we are dating, its normal for me to train with you, Ti, you're the only one who doesn't hold back and can fight me head on without needing to change tactics." Po smiled as the duo caught up.

(2 days later, 50 miles from Gongmen City)

Po, the Furious Five and Kiba continued their trek towards Gongmen City, they had passed through snowy mountains, rocky hills and now were in a desert. Po noticed Kiba and Tigress hung back, both talking about something.

"You two sure you're not a couple? All your missing is the holding hands and stuff, I understand if you're not public about it." Kiba and Tigress stopped mid step, both blushing, wide eyed and with their mouths open before Kiba and Tigress growled.

"We aren't dating, Po!" Both looked at each other and turned away as they continued walking.

"Ok, just tell me if you are because it would be so awesome for my best friend and Master Tigress to be dating!" Kiba and Tigress's eyes twitched.

"Po?" The panda turned as both warriors crouched on all fours.

"Yeah?" Tigress and Kiba growled as the rest of the Furious Five knew what the duo was going to do and walked faster, both to get out of the desert and to not be within range of the duo when their rampage started.

"Run." Po finally realized what the two were going to do and turned to run as Kiba and Tigress chased the panda through the sands as Mantis, Monkey, Viper and Crane watched.

"Should we do something?" Viper shook her head.

"No, it wouldn't do anything and their going to get out of the dessert before they calm down anyway, it saves us time." The Kung Fu Masters nodded and followed the trio as Po was chased all the way out of the desert by an angry Tigress and Kiba.

"C'mon guys, I didn't mean to phrase it that way, you have to believe me!"

(1 day later, 10 miles from gong men city.)

Tigress was usually a heavy sleeper, not much if anything was able to wake up the Kung Fu Master once she passed out but for some reason, she wasn't able to sleep at all. She looked over to see Kiba wasn't around and Po wasn't sleeping either.

She found out both reasons as soon as she heard the splashing and Po complaining, she looked out the window to see Kiba was busy swimming off the ship and she cursed under her breath before deciding to deal with Po first before anything else, she could swim after him anyway if she had to.

"Kiba, where are you going!?" The wolf barely turned as he responded.

"Gongmen city, I want to scout out the city and see what we are up against, tell Tigress I'll be in the city if you need me!"

"I could follow you if I wanted to!" Kiba didn't need to turn to realize it was Tigress speaking and not Po as he swam further from shore.

"Po, I will handle Kiba later but why aren't you sleeping?" Tigress asked as she noted Po was covered in drops of rain from the mast.

"I was uh…. Sparing with the mast?" Tigress rolled her eyes as she leapt down.

"The mast isn't worthy, I'll fight you." She held up her palm as Po nodded and slugged her hand as hard as he could.

"OWWW!" Po grabbed his hand in pain as Tigress spoke up in a voice that showed half confusion and half apology.

"How does Kiba fight you, that felt like punching a steel wall!" Po whined as he shook the pain out of his hand.

"My apologies, I used to punch iron wood iron wood trees, I now feel nothing." Po smiled despite the pain.

"That is insanely awesome, no wonder Kiba choses to fight you so much." Tigress smiled for a second before frowning.

"So, how long did it take you punching ironwood trees to become like that?" Tigress shrugged before responding as she easily knocked a kick from Po.

"20 years, Kiba is the only other person I told that about." Po nodded in understanding.

"So, there's no faster way to learn it then?"

"No, besides, Po…" she flipped the panda easily before kneeling down.

"I don't think being hardcore is for you."

"So why are you out here?" She asked.

"Because I just found out my dad isn't my real dad." Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Your dad… The Goose, must be a shock." Po laughed.

"Nope, we are fearless warriors, nerves of steel, souls of platinum, so hardcore you don't feel anything…. Besides the thing with you and Kiba." Tigress about to respond when the rest of the Five cut her off as they walked onto the deck.

"Where's Kiba? I haven't seen him since we got on the boat." Mantis asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Po pointed towards the water.

"Recon, he's making sure we know what we are dealing with when we get to Gongmen City." Mantis spoke up once again as Tigress cracked her neck.

"So, what were you guys talking about anyway, Tigress still not want to talk about her boyfriend?" Po, not wanting to anger Tigress again or have the Kung Fu Master find out about his family problems.

"Nothing, nothing!" The rest of the Five appeared as well, all rubbing the sleep out of their eyes before Viper spoke up.

"Po's having daddy issues…. And stop teasing my best friends, this is why Kiba would rather talk to me and Crane then you and Monkey!" She bopped the Mantis on the head as he groaned and spoke up.

"OW, ok, ok, I won't, man, I'm lucky I don't have daddy issues, mostly because my mom ate my dad's head."

"This isn't about you, Po is the one with the problem!" Viper hissed as Po shook his head.

"I am not freaking out!" Po yelled.

"Po." Tigress said as she tried to get his attention.

"I'm freaking in!"

"Po," Tigress repeated.

"Yeah?" Po asked as he turned.

"We are here." Po could see the city in the background.

"Let's go find you boyfriend, Tigress." Viper bopped Mantis, saving Tigress the trouble as she bared her teeth and claws and growled.

Author notes

 **Ok, I wanted Po to kind of not understand the dynamic between Tigress and Kiba and continue to think they're a couple and just hiding it, Kiba and her are going to be a couple by the end of this movie arc anyway, let me know what you guys thought, suggestions, comments or ideas are welcome. Next chapter will be on Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Gongmen City

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

Kiba sniffed the air before looking over his shoulder as the Furious Five and Po climbed up the building.

"What took you so long?" Kiba asked, he now wore a hood made out of rag like material over his head and a scarf like object covered his mouth, making his voice sound like it was muffled.

"You had to go and run off without telling us before you ran off to go do your recon work?" Tigress asked as she barely contained a growl at Kiba picked up on as he shrugged.

"I am not the most patient of people when it comes to missions, Ti, I thought you knew that. Also, the entire city has been taken over by wolf soldiers, I don't see an easy way to get to the palace." Kiba looked over to see Monkey grinning.

"What?" Monkey grinned even more.

"You have a pet name for Tigress, you sure you two aren't dating?" Kiba growled and swung a punch at Monkey Before Tigress stopped it, she scowled at Monkey who sheepishly backed down before he could be hit.

"Isn't that the guy who hit you in the face, Po?" Crane asked as Kiba and Po spotted the hammer wielding wolf leader, Kiba growled.

"I do not like that guy." Po said as Kiba growled in anger at their last meeting.

"I'll tear him to shreds for what he did!" Kiba went to jump before Tigress grabbed him and pulled him back.

"We need a plan, not blind action." Tigress stated.

"Fine, then we fight our way to Shen, proclaim that we are the warriors who will bring him to justice and free all of China from his evil!" Po shouted before Tigress covered his mouth with her other arm.

"No, that will get us caught, Kiba said there's dozens of wolf soldiers in the streets, people would get hurt if we just jumped down and started fighting. Besides, we need to element of surprise anyway, that means no heroics, no proclaiming and no stupid business, we need stealth." Tigress looked at Kiba as he rolled his eyes.

"I can do stealth, what makes you think I can't?" Tigress held up the smoke bombs and smirked, Kiba's ears drooped under his hood.

"Don't you dare mention that, that is pure evil backstabbing, Ti." Kiba sighed before leaping to a nearby rooftop and vanishing as the Five tried to blend in as well.

Po slammed into a fruit stand, he juggled the fruit before it could fall.

"Phew, close one!" Po whisper/yelled as he tried to catch up to the Five and Kiba.

he however, was less subtle then his more agile counter parts as he slammed into a cart filled with pans and knocked them to the ground, alerting the wolf soldiers as they began to question everyone.

"What happened?" Asked one of the soldiers as Po vanished into the crowd.

"Misdirection…" Po whispered as Kiba leapt onto another rooftop above him and sniffed the air around him.

"I smell something." Kiba stated before he turned to see Tigress land behind him.

"I see that things are going fine." The rest of the Furious Five landed on the rooftop as Kiba sniffed the air once more before Tigress spoke up.

"Where's Po?" Kiba chuckled as he turned back to Tigress.

"Yeah, stealth is really working out for all of us right now." Tigress groaned as she spotted a dragon costume roaming the streets before it smacked into some fireworks stand, setting it on fire. The Five was quick to jump into the costume as Kiba smirked under his mouth cover and joined them as well.

"So, this is stealth mode?" Monkey asked as Po turned to face them.

"Not one of my best modes." Po stated as a smirking Kiba turned to Tigress.

"And this is why we should have fought our way to Shen, intimidation is as good as stealth at times." Tigress scowled and turned back to Kiba.

"You want me to slug you?" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I took your best hits, Ti, it wouldn't do a lot from a crouching position." Monkey and Mantis grinned.

"Kiba and Tigress siting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g, first comes love then comes marriage then comes-…" Kiba stepped on Monkey's foot before slamming his fist down on Mantis.

"Shut it with the romance jokes, me and Tigress aren't much more then sparing partners right now." Monkey rolled his eyes despite the pain in his foot.

"Whatever you say, Kiba." The wolf was about to respond when Po spoke up as the dragon wove through the streets. They could hear conversations through the costume.

"Guys, look!" Po could see a wolf soldier threating a sheep citizen.

"Hey, this rice is raw!" The soldier howled as the sheep cowered.

"But you stole all my metal pots for Lord Shen!" The soldier seized the sheep in his claws.

"You cook my rice or I cook you!" The wolf growled as Crane looked to Po.

"Po, do something before she gets killed!" Crane nearly screamed.

"How am I supposed to cook her rice without us getting seen? Wait, I have a better idea!"

He walked the dragon up to the wolf soldier before reaching through the mouth of the costume and punching the wolf before grabbing him and pulling him into the costume. Po, Kiba, and the Furious Five took care of him easily before kicking him out the back of the costume. Kiba heard a gasp from a bunny villager but tuned it out as the sheep began to speak up.

"Oh, thank you so much!" The sheep said before looking confused.

"Who are you?" Po handled that.

"We are the warriors who are here to liberate Gongmen City and bring Lord Shen to justice." The sheep looked around nervously to make sure she wasn't being watched.

"You will need help." Po cracked his neck before speaking up.

"Thank you, brave sheep citizen, but it is too dangerous, I cannot-…" He was cut off by the sheep.

"No, not me…" She looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched before lowering her voice.

"It isn't safe to speak out in the open." Kiba facepalmed at his friend's cluelessness.

"Right," Po said before he pulled the sheep into the costume, Kiba heard the bunny scream and run away as Kiba rolled his eyes at this before the Po spoke up again.

"Don't worry, they can't see us in stealth mode." Kiba smirked and went to speak before Tigress grabbed his muzzle with her hand, he looked at her with a face devoid of amusement as she smiled, Kiba rolled his eyes as the sheep spoke once more.

"I'm talking about Masters Ox and Croc." The sheep whispered as Po looked at her.

"What!? They're still alive, I thought Shen killed them!"

"Where can we find them, citizen?" The sheep thought for a moment before speaking.

"No, he had them imprisoned in Gongmen Jail." Po nodded as the sheep ran out of the costume.

"Thanks, sheep!" Po yelled as Kiba turned and saw that the wolf that he and the others had beaten up had been getting up.

"Hey, stop that costume!" Kiba zipped out of the costume and roundhouse kicked the wolf to the side before zipping under the costume again as it rounded the corner.

"Get them!" The wolf boss growled as a pack of wolf soldiers chased them around the corner before circling it.

"Got them!" The wolfs stabbed their swords into the costume only to find out that there were fruit crates under the costume rather than their targets.

"What?! Spread out and find them, you idiots!" The wolf boss growled as the soldiers ran around, trying to find their quarry.

"Over there?" A soldier asked as the wolf boss growled.

"Is there a part of all over?!" The soldier nodded as the wolf boss growled.

"Then look there!" Kiba was glad the Five and Po had speed on their side as he climbed up a building and then vanished into the back alleys as the Five and Po used barrels to move around unseen.

"I can feel we are close, I feel a Kung Fu shiver going up my spine." Kiba facepalmed as Viper slithered out of the barrel.

"Sorry, Po, that's just me." Tigress poked her head out of the barrel and looked up at a sign as Kiba helped her and the others out of their barrels.

"Gongmen jail, we are here." Kiba rolled his eyes before looking down the alley.

"Maybe next time we skip stealth before it nearly gets us caught like it nearly did a few minutes ago?" Tigress huffed and walked down the street as Kiba crossed his arms and sighed before walking down the street.

"Ten yen says they get together before we get back to the valley of Peace." Manis said before Monkey smirked.

"You're on."

Author notes

 **Ok, I wanted this chapter to show how Tigress and Kiba needle each other with jokes and such. Let me know what you guys thought, next chapter will be Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Jail Break

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

Kiba kicked one of the wolf soldiers through the doors before Mantis slammed the other one into the wall as the Furious Five and Po walked into the prison.

"Told you, direct way was easier, these soldiers aren't even that well trained, we could have fought our way to Shen." Kiba said, punching the wolf soldier in the face and knocking him out.

"I told you, we would lose the element of surprise if we did that." Tigress said as she looked around the prison with the rest of the Five looked around the prison.

"Still don't think it's a bad thing, we could intimidate Shen, fear works as well as surprise at times when you think about it, Ti." Tigress about to answer when Monkey cut her off.

"Ok, if more wolf Soldiers show up, I'll give you the signal." Monkey made a bird like noise as Po and Kiba looked at him.

"Shouldn't Crane give the signal if you're going to make a bird chirp the noise to warn us of an attack?" Kiba asked, trying not to face palm at the primate's incompetence as Po searched the lower levels before finding what he was looking for.

"Guys, I found Masters Ox and Croc! Their down here!" Kiba found the two masters as well and flipped down to the next floor.

"Yeah, now we free you guys and storm the palace…. Like I suggested…." Kiba spoke as he shot a glare at Tigress which she ignored as Kiba looked at the cells before turning to the two masters.

"I would have thought Shen would have had you two killed if you're an obstacle for his plans, it doesn't make sense from a battle standpoint." Po tried to pull the bars apart as Tigress kicked it down.

"I could have done that," Po whined as Kiba and Tigress laughed.

"Sure, you could have, I bet you were just thinking of doing it this entire time, Po." Kiba joked as Kiba turned to leave.

"You shouldn't have come, Shen can't be stopped." Kiba turned in somewhat confusion before Po spoke up.

"We came to liberate the city and bring Shen to justice, why can't we win?" Kiba turned as his eyes began to narrow.

"You're just going to give up, aren't you? Your master falls in battle and you decide to give up your oath like cowards?" Kiba growled as Master Croc swung a kick at him only for Tigress to block it.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE, MASTER RHINO'S KUNG FU, HIS SKILL, IT MEANT NOTHING!" Master Ox roared as Po and Kiba dodged a series of punches and kicks.

"Master Ox, your dedication to Kung Fu freed the village of Shu Mai!" Po cried out as Kiba knocked the ox back with a kick as Po turned to Master Croc.

"Master Croc, your blades silenced the Badger Bandits insults about your mother!" Croc snorted.

"A warrior's greatest honor is their mother." Kiba snorted.

"It isn't if you let Rhino die in vain!" Kiba shouted as he kicked both Masters back.

"Kung Fu is dead, Shen will destroy the entire city if we fight, our only hope is to surrender…. I suggest you do as well." Kiba growled and kicked both masters who stumbled and crashed back into their cell.

"We aren't giving up like you, c'mon, Po, we don't need the help of cowards. If Kung Fu can't beat it, I'll destroy it with martial arts." Kiba leapt back up as Po continued to talk to the two masters.

"Kung Fu masters who can't protect the city don't deserve to be called warriors of Justice." Kiba snarled as the doors flew open to show 2 wolf soldiers and the boss wolf.

"Heh, found you!"

"Monkey, where was the warning!?"

"KA, KA!" Kiba roundhouse kicked one wolf as Tigress punched the other in the face.

"Well then…." The Wolf Boss rushed out the door as Po ran after him.

"This is going to be a long, long, long day, isn't it?" Kiba asked as Tigress nodded as the group chased after Po.

Author notes

 **Ok, I only made this chapter short because I want the next one to be longer and I didn't have enough material to think up a bigger chapter in my head. Next chapter will be Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Captured

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

Kiba raced up the rooftops, stopping only to knock out a few wolf soldiers as the Five raced below to catch up to Po and the Wolf Boss who were both chasing each other on rickshaws.

"I am starting to think you could write a book on our adventures when it comes to things!" Kiba shouted as Viper used her tail to sling Po around a corner as Kiba leapt onto a new rooftop and continued running on all fours as the chase continued.

"GUYS, HELP!" Kiba growled as he saw the Wolf Leader steer towards groups of pedestrians as he and the Five helped pull them out of the way as Kiba saw a basket of Bunnies crash into Po because of the Wolf Leader.

"Seriously?" Kiba asked as he and the Furious Five once again took off in pursuit of the duo as Po accidently drove his rickshaw up onto some scaffolding while the Wolf Boss took the lower floor, Po steered onto the upper floor because of his inability to see at the moment.

"Dang it!" Kiba shouted as he and the Five raced below.

"Where did he go?" Tigress asked as both she and Kiba looked up as the rickshaw landed on two later ropes as Po tried to keep the cart on the ropes and not drop the Bunnies.

"Crane, get the kids before the cart crashes!" Kiba shouted as the Kung Fu Master flew up as Po looked down.

"Catch, Crane!" Po kicked the cart up as the bunnies landed on the Kung Fu master, Kiba looked up to see the cart smash into the wall as Kiba flinched.

"That is one rickshaw I'm glad I don't have to pay for." Kiba said as Po slid down on the remains of a wheel and one of the poles from the cart.

"Guys, need a boost!" Po shouted as he saw the Wolf Boss get further away.

"Kiba, throw me!" Tigress yelled as Kiba nodded and grabbed her by the arm as she braced her feet against his arm as he threw her like a javelin at Po.

"Nice throw," Crane said, eyes wide as Tigress connected with Po in a burst of Chi energy and knocked the panda towards the Wolf Boss.

"Thanks, but we have to catch up with Po now!" Kiba yelled as he took off on all fours as Tigress caught her breath before running next to Kiba on all fours.

"You know, I'm wondering where Shen's army is, we haven't seen many wolves since the prison." Kiba spoke out loud as Tigress and Kiba realized the truth.

"Oh no, we have to stop them before they get to the palace!" Kiba cried as the group raced upon the roof tops towards the Panda and Wolf as Kiba could see Po fighting the Wolf Boss as Po's head smacked into a number of signs as Kiba rolled his eyes under his hood and mask as he pulled the hood up and put the rag/bandana into his pocket as Po kicked the Wolf Boss into more signs.

"I am starting to wonder if I should feel sorry for him or not." Kiba whispered as the Five caught up.

"Who, Po or the wolf guy?" Mantis asked as Kiba gave a 'So, so' gesture before both of the warriors tumbled off the cart in front of the palace.

"We need to back him up!" Kiba yelled as he leapt and landed besides Po, followed by Tigress and then the rest of the Five before Kiba unleashed his claws.

"Ok, this is for what happened at the village!" Kiba shouted before dozens of Wolves and Gorilla soldiers, all wielding swords, crossbows or other weapons surrounded the group. Kiba could also see dozens more wolves with crossbows up on the towers.

"Guess you didn't realize if you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs!" The Wolf Boss shouted as he recovered and slugged Po in the stomach as the Five and Kiba got ready to fight.

"What are you going to do now, tubby?" Po grinned.

"We surrender!" Po shouted at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT!?" Kiba and Tigress yelled as the wolves lunged at them.

"Get off me, you mangy-!" Tigress was cut off by cuffs being placed on her hands.

"Touch me and I'll rip your arms out!" Kiba growled as he kicked a group of wolves away before more wrestled him to the ground.

"Don't forget the little guy!" Po said, offering up Mantis.

"Did you just call me li-…." Mantis was cut off as he was thrown in a cage.

"Po, what are you doing?" Tigress asked as Po turned to answer only to be knocked to the ground and gaze at his wrists.

"Eight- point acupuncture cuffs, just like the ones that held Tai Lung!" Po shouted before he was pulled inside.

(2 Minutes later, courtyard)

Kiba walked through the courtyards, looking around the area with dozens of wolves surrounding them.

"I hope Shen is ready for us, you do realize Wolves eat birds, right? Oh, Tigers do as well, hey, Tigress, you think Shen will taste good when we rip him to pieces and eat what is left?" Kiba taunted with a smirk as Tigress grinned a small amount.

"Oh, I'm sure he will, been years since I ate nice food, the last thing I ate didn't agree with me." The wolves shook with fear from the duo's lies as Wolf Boss turned to them both.

"Muzzle the wolf, and keep an eye on them both." Kiba growled and bared his teeth at the surrounding wolves.

"You muzzle me, I'll rip you in half." Kiba snarled as Tigress watched her sparring partner and friend get wrestled to the ground as one wolf snapped a muzzle on Kiba.

"You better have a plan, Po." Tigress hissed at the Panda in anger for reasons she didn't understand.

Author notes

 **Ok, I want to point out Kiba and Tigress will be dating by the end of this arc/ movie, ideas are welcome as are suggestions and such. Next chapter will be on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Meeting with Shen

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

"Pain in the backside…." Kiba moaned under his breath as he, Po and the Furious Five were led up the stairs by the Wolves, Kiba could hear metal clanking against the ground as they neared the top of the tower.

'Po better have a plan….' Kiba thought as he and the others reached the top of the tower. Kiba looked around the room and spotted a white Peacock, two Gorilla soldiers besides the one carrying Po and a small goat.

"Greetings, panda, we meet at la-…." Po cut him as Kiba chuckled a bit under his breath.

"Hey, how's it going?"

Kiba savored the stunned reaction of "Hey" In response as Shen no doubt hadn't expected Po's offhanded reaction before the goat came over. Kiba and the Furious Five watched, confused as the goat prodded Po with her cane, seeming to inspect him.

"Your bigger than I thought you would, strong, healthy."

"Sir, please stand aside." Kiba chuckled at Viper's reaction.

"Po, that's a lady!" Kiba chuckled as Po backed up in his sentence.

"Oh, Sorry, the beard threw me, very misleading."

Kiba would have chucked if Shen didn't cut him off, Kiba saw the same ruthlessness he saw in Tai Lung, the same anger and need to prove himself, it made him a lot more dangerous then Kiba thought.

"Enough, bring the prisoners that I have at last met…. To me." Kiba snarled as he finally was able to use his teeth to cut the muzzle off his face which fell to the floor.

"Guys, keep looking for the…. The WEAPON!" Po shouted as he spotted the weapon and ran towards it.

"Spear Kick!" Po shouted as he launched a kick that shattered the weapon into pieces, Kiba rolled his eyes as Po turned to them.

"Yes, yes! Guys, look! I Kung Fu'd the weapon that beat Kung Fu!" Kiba cleared his throat as he was finally able to speak without the muzzle affecting his voice.

"Po?" Po turned to his friend.

"Yah?" Kiba made a head motion to turn around which Po did only to notice the dragon like cannon behind him as Kiba growled at the horrible weapon.

"I thought I smelled gunpowder, only armies in Japan and overseas use guns." Shen smiled and turned to the goat.

"This is rich! The wolf is the only one who knows what my weapon is! Oh, you could have been so much more…. If you hadn't joined the fools standing in my way."

"What's a gun?" Po whispered to Kiba as Shen laughed.

"This is the warrior destined to destroy me? A lifetime to plot this battle and he comes in on his knees and in chains." Shen sneered as Po looked around.

"A lifetime? We only heard about the death of Master Rhino a few days ago and we came to avenge him!" Kiba cracked his neck as the goat spoke up.

"You have come to avenge nothing else?" The goat asked as Kiba tried to work out a plan to get himself out of the cuffs before he tried to attack and destroy the cannon.

"Yeah, you stole a lot of pots and pans to make the weapons, we are going to need those back." Kiba looked at Tigress and rolled his eyes as she nodded.

"Nothing else?" The goat asked as Po reached his breaking point.

"Master Croc and Ox? They're not dead, just in jail but I'm guessing we could avenge them.

"Everyone but you know…." Shen sneered as Po growled in anger at not knowing.

"Ok, spill it, first the goat is a lady, now she isn't! Then the weapon is tiny but now it isn't! I say we drop the guessing game and settle this!" Kiba and Tigress let out growls as a sword shot out of Shen's sleeve and into Po's face.

"The only reason I haven't had you shot and killed is because I find your stupidest mildly funny." Po didn't flinch as Kiba popped out his claws and began using them to pick his cuffs.

"Well thanks, but I find your evilness really annoying." Shen got into Po's face as Tigress looked over to see Kiba had nearly gotten his hand free as he motioned for her to come closer so he could try and pick her cuffs.

"Who are you, panda?" Po stared him down.

"Who do you think I am?" Shen backed off and turned to the Wolf Boss.

"Shoot them, we are done." Shen didn't notice Kiba get his cuffs off but hold his hands behind his back as the fuse was lit.

"Huh?" The Wolf said as the fuse went out.

"Light it!" Shen hissed as the wolf tried again only for the fuse to go out.

"I can't!" Kiba looked over to see the Mantis toy was in the cage. He turned and cut off Tigress's cuffs with his claws as she shouted.

"Destroy the weapon!" Po went to work freeing the rest of the Five as Kiba roundhouse kicked the Wolf Boss into the wall, knocking him out as he swatted away a group of knives from Shen.

"Your next, feather boy!" Kiba growled as Tigress flip kicked the canon into the air before Mantis kicked the gun through the floor as it's blast took out the stairs.

"Shen!" Po tackled the Peacock before recoiling from the symbol on his feathers.

"Po, what are you doing?" Shen grinned.

"You were there!" Shen nodded.

"Yes, I was." Shen tossed 4 knives that Tigress and Kiba slashed back with their claws, snarling. Kiba tossed a throwing knife that knocked a few feathers from Shen as he used his feathers to fly off.

"Blast it!" Kiba growled out in anger.

"Po, you just let Shen get away!" Tigress growled out at the Panda.

"At least we destroyed the weapon." Mantis said as Kiba saw 5 cannonballs hit the tower.

"Or not, he has a lot more." Kiba felt the ground shake under him as the tower shook.

"We need to move, now!" Kiba turned as Po nearly crashed through a hole in the floor.

"Pull me up!" Po cried out as he fell and Viper lunged for him.

"No, use the lanterns, we go down!" Tigress yelled as Kiba and the Five along with Po used the Chinese Lanterns to slide down before debris blocked the way.

"Blast it again!" Kiba growled out in frustration.

"Back up!" Tigress yelled as Kiba and her used their claws to quickly scale the walls as the rest of the Five and Po climbed up.

Tigress kicked a hole into the wall as Kiba and her saw dozens of Wolf archers fire arrows at them, Kiba cut the arrows down with his claws as Tigress simply caught one.

"No way out…." Tigress ran in and grabbed Po and Kiba caught onto what she was planning.

"What are we doing?" Po asked as Po and Tigress used each other to climb up the tower as it fell.

"Use the tower to jump the gates!" Kiba cried out as the Five and Po and Kiba leapt over the gates, Kiba landed in a roll as he and the others dodged arrows and vanished into the night.

Author notes

 **Ok, yes, Kiba knows what gunpowder is and guns, since I'm assuming the franchise is set in 19** **th** **century China, that would mean Japan would have muskets…. I think, don't quote me on that. Next chapter will be on Tuesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. A Wounded Wolf

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

"We almost had him and Po lets him get away!" Kiba growled in anger as the Furious Five, Kiba and Po returned to the City Prison before Tigress sent Po flying down the stairs with a side kick.

"Why?" Tigress asked as Po looked to Kiba for support but saw the wolf was just as angry as Tigress was at him. Kiba leapt onto the railing before leaping down, his eyes filled with anger at his friend as he got in his face.

"We could have ended this destruction back at the tower, why did you let him get away?!" Po backpedaled from the angry wolf as he turned to Tigress.

"What are you guys talking about? He was…. Yeah, I got nothing." Kiba and Tigress growled in anger at this answer.

"Tell us why you let Shen get away!" Kiba and Tigress roared as Po was silent.

"This is getting us nowhere, Shen is still out there and with those cannons the amount of death and destruction he will bring will grow as long as we are here." Tigress nodded in agreement.

"You're staying here, Masters Ox and Croc will keep you far from danger."

"As far as possible." Master Ox mentioned as Kiba and the Five turned to leave.

"I'm going, you can't force me to stay." Kiba turned.

"You let him get away, we can't let it happen again…. Besides, Friends don't lie to their friends." Po looked at Kiba.

"Your past isn't as brutal as mine." Kiba, who was busy turning, turned back in anger.

"You didn't just speak an insult like that!" Po tried to push past the angry wolf.

"I'm going." Tigress grabbed his arm and pushed Po back as Kiba looked at Po in rage.

"MY FAMILY WAS ABUSED BY MY BIRTH FATHER, PO, IF YOU WERE MY FRIEND, YOU WOULDN'T INSULT MY PAST!" Kiba leapt up to the top floor of the prison and roundhouse kicked the prison doors with enough force to shatter them.

"Kiba, wait!" Viper cried out as Tigress turned to Viper.

"Mantis, stop him!" Mantis nodded and darted out after the wolf as Po tried once more tried to move past Tigress before Tigress knocked Po to the floor with a sweep kick as she growled in anger, Po could see she was angrier then she usually was.

"You're staying here and that's final!" Po brushed himself off.

"I wasn't ready." Po regretted those words as Tigress settled into her Tiger form stance as she growled.

"READY!" Po looked at the balcony.

"Look, Kiba is back!" Tigress turned to look as Po tried to slip past her as she growled and kicked Po back, now more enraged then she was before. Po tried again to slip past Tigress as she tossed him into the wall.

"Po, stay down!" Viper said as Po rose to his feet.

"I have to get to Shen!" Tigress stood between him and the exit.

"Then tell me why, you drove your best friend away for it so it has to be important enough to warrant nearly destroying a friendship!" Tigress growled at Po.

"Because Shen was there, he was there with my parents and he knows where I came from, who I am, I have to go, you and Kiba wouldn't understand!" Tigress lunged and tackled Po only for the Panda to realize she was hugging him.

"We both understand but I can't let a friend die, we are going…. I have to stop Kiba before his anger gets him killed." Tigress turned to leave as Monkey, Crane and Viper walked out the door.

"Maybe you can't afford to see me die?" Crane asked as Tigress hardened her emotions once more.

"Don't be a wimp." Monkey smiled.

"And she's back." Tigress leapt onto one of the surrounding roofs.

"We have to find Kiba and Mantis before we plan out anything." Monkey smiled.

"Worried about your boyfriend?" Tigress growled in response.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Monkey was quick to shut up after her response as the group raced off to find Mantis and Kiba.

Author notes

 **Ok, this chapter was short because it was short but powerful in the movie, when I have time, I will return and make this chapter longer. Next chapter will be next Tuesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Fight in the Factory

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 600-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

Kiba growled as he torn across the rooftops towards the factory, he ignored Mantis's shouting as he watched the insect leap away suddenly, he knew why as he saw the Five racing towards the factory before his anger over came him once more as he leapt onto a rooftop and tackled a Wolf Soldier on the upper levels of the factory before he knocked out the Wolf with a punch to the Wolves' throat before he slipped inside.

"For a factory that makes cannons, one would think they wouldn't have gunpowder near the smelting pits." Kiba muttered as he sniffed the air before looking down at the lower levels as he smelled burning and spotted the Furious Five with a cart of gunpowder.

'ARE THEY CRAZY?! THAT WILL DESTROY THE ENTIRE BUILDING!' Kiba screamed in his mind as he thought out the best way to help without alerting the Wolf soldiers before he sniffed the air again.

"Shen…. And Po…." Kiba said as he looked down to see the Panda trying to make his way towards the Peacock. Despite his anger for the Panda, Kiba wanted to still protect his friend, Kiba went to jump down before a cannonball cut him off as he turned his head towards the upper levels and growled as he saw the Wolf Boss with 20 Wolves and 4 Gorilla soldiers as Tigress noticed the explosion and looked up.

"Kiba!" Kiba didn't listen as he leapt at the Wolves, snarling as he tossed 2 of the Wolves to the side.

"I'm sick of you giving our kind a bad name!" The Wolf Boss grinned as his soldiers rushed at Kiba.

"Then come and finish this fight!" Kiba snarled and Roundhouse kicked two of the Wolves before shattering another's ribs with a kick as he slammed another Wolf into one of the gorilla soldiers before kicking the other in the face with a side kick as Kiba growled and stared down the Wolf Boss as he knocked the Wolves back with a Hammer Fist.

"Fight me like a real Wolf." The Wolf Boss grinned and nodded for his troops to go attack the Five as Kiba stared down the Wolf Boss before pulling his Katanas from their sheaths.

"This ends now, Hammer Head." The Wolf Boss pulled out his war hammer and growled as he lunged at Kiba who knocked the wolf away with a slash from his Katanas as he headbutted the wolf before kicking him into the wall.

"All you've done is ensure Wolves will be judged for all of eternity, I am sick of our kind being looked at as criminals in other parts of the world!" The Wolf Boss lunged before Kiba caught his hammer with his swords.

"Don't even try it." Before the Wolf Boss could react, Kiba brought his swords up and with a massive chop, cut the hammer in half before Roundhouse kicking the Wolf to the ground.

"You're done, your master is next." Kiba said as he turned to leave before the Boss Wolf laughed as Kiba turned to the wolf.

"What's so funny?" The Wolf leapt up as Kiba's eyes widened in fear.

"Time to die, mutt." The Wolf Sparked the cannon as Kiba leapt out of the way.

He, however, was not able to leap out far enough as the cannon ball hit a crate of gunpower near the wolf, burning him and tossing him out of the factory a minute after Po was.

"Kiba, Po!" Tigress cried out.

Author notes

 **Ok, this chapter is shorter due to me not thinking of much for it, next chapter I promise to be bigger. Until next Tuesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. End of Shen

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 5500-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

Pain was good, pain was something Kiba understood, it was something that told him he was alive, it kept him alert.

Kiba pulled himself out of the water but failed as he hissed in pain, he wasn't dead but he felt pain in every part of his body, his fur was singed and he felt groggy.

"Ow… Po… Ti…"

Kiba muttered as he felt something tap him on his head, he lifted his head from the piece of driftwood he was sitting on to see a goat above him.

"You are a lost soul, aren't you? So young and yet so angry and confused… Unlike your friend who's just confused."

Kiba heard the Goat stated as Kiba grunted before moving his arm to climb off the piece of driftwood that he was floating on as he dragged himself to shore through the water.

"Your… That Soothsayer from the tower… The one that was looking at Po…"

Kiba wheezed out, he was still glad to be alive and the pain would fade, he could handle the pain.

It was the Furious Five, whom had probably been defeated and captured… Or worse, that bothered Kiba.

He remembered that Po had been shot by a cannon as well as he reset his arm, he looked around for where his friend had gone.

Soothsayer watched Po walk past him as he willed his limbs to move.

"Where's Po… I saw him get shot by one of Shen's cannons."

Kiba asked as the Soothsayer led him to a grotto, Kiba finally stood across from his friend as the two friends regarded each other. Kiba sniffed the air, he smelled a strange broth, burn marks and gunpowder.

"Kiba…."

Po said as Kiba looked at him, he looked just as damaged as Kiba did, he didn't have the energy to be upset at the Panda and he simply smiled.

"I'm fine, Po… Just a bit charred…"

Kiba stated as the Soothsayer finally returned to the clearing to regard the two warriors.

"You have been angry at your friend for dishonoring your past with guesses… And you have been scared by your past… If you try and stop Shen like this, you will fall and then all of China will follow… Both of you must find balance."

The Soothsayer said as Kiba looked around the clearing, he spotted a Panda toy in the dirt as he looked at Po with sympathy.

They were standing in the middle of what used to be a village: A Panda Village to be exact if Kiba was right.

Kiba nodded, regarded the Soothsayer's words as Kiba turned and walked out of the clearing.

"I understand… Give me ten minutes."

Kiba muttered as Po turned to Soothsayer and cleared his throat.

"Where's he going?"

Po asked as the Soothsayer simply smiled at Po's question as she watched the wolf walk off.

"To find his own path to balance."

Soothsayer stated as Po watched his friend walk off. He had so many questions to ask the Soothsayer but nodded and allowed her to lead him away.

 **(With Kiba.)**

Kiba sat and meditated, he had done it so rarely, he had never mastered the technique as Kiba breathed in then out.

"You couldn't stop me, you couldn't even stop my Lieutenant!"

The Voice of Shen bellowed in his ear as Kiba grit his teeth and tuned out this voice.

"What are you? You aren't a hero, you're not a warrior, you're a monster, nothing but a pathetic brat of a Wolf!"

That was the voice of his father, the man that had never shown him any kindness, that made him happy that he had met Master Heiwa, the man that had shaped him into the warrior he was.

"Pathetic, just pathetic."

The Wolf Boss, Kiba snarled at having been bested by a cannon, another voice tuned him out.

"Kiba, I'm so happy vie met you, your awesome, so, so, awesome! You're the coolest friend ever."

Po, the one whom had looked past his fangs and claws and the one who he had been so, so angry at, it disgusted him, Po hadn't known of his past and Kiba had snapped at him.

"You won't stop Shen, you couldn't even stop me!"

Tai Lung, the one who had bested him and the Furious Five at the Thread of Destiny, the one that had given him the worst one-sided fight he had fought in his life.

"Get up. You're my sparring partner, you can't fall to something so soulless… Your one of the only people to look at me like a friend… And I need you… So, get up, because I know you're not done yet."

Tigress… The one who had come to mean so much to him in so little time, the one who everyone teased for him caring about in a romantic sense, Kiba couldn't ignore that he cared for the Tiger. He worried about her the most now that Po was ok.

"Kiba?"

Kiba asked as he finally opened his eyes, his deep blue eyes were filled with determination and blazed with fury.

"Let's save China."

Kiba muttered as Po laughed and nodded as he turned to look at Kiba, the two friends regarded each other and smiled.

"Yeah, let's go save your girlfriend… Uh, sorry."

Po stated as the duo set off, Po's straw hat blew in the breeze as the duo rushed through Gongmen's city's forest.

Po noted that Kiba hadn't said anything about the Girlfriend joke as they rushed through the city.

 **(Gongmen City Cannel.)**

Tigress grieved, her friend was dead, her sparring partner was dead. The two people she cared about was gone as Shen laughed.

"Such sad, sad faces… But know that those fools are slain, now is a time for joy, you're going to witness something beautiful…"

Shen laughed as he stood face to face with Tigress, she wanted to bite him, to make the Peacock roar in pain, to make him suffer like he had made her and the Five.

But all she could manage was gritting her teeth and growling as Shen walked past her, unmoved.

"When we reach the harbor, all of China will bow before me… Then maybe the world will follow… Kung Fu will die…"

Shen stated before making a motion with his wing, the chain that housed the Furious Five was lifted into the air as Mantis spoke up.

"Even though I'm a Kung Fu Warrior, I always figured my death would be a result of… I've told you guys about my dad, right?"

Mantis asked as Viper and Crane rolled their eyes and nodded.

"Yes."

Viper stated as Monkey turned to look at Tigress and spoke.

"We cannot give up hope. Kiba and Po would want us to remain strong. Hard Core right, Tigress?"

Monkey asked as Tigress started to cry, broken by the days events and unable to answer.

The fleet reached the bridge as Shen regarded it with distain.

"NOTHING STANDS IN OUR WAY!"

Shen bellowed as one of the canons obligated the bridge, sending the innocent bystanders scurrying like insects to refuge.

"YOU COWARD!"

Tigress roared as Shen was about to answer when a howl split the air, it froze every Wolf, and Gorilla soldier on the fleet as Shen and the Five gazed up where the noise was coming from.

Standing in front of them on the rooftops was Kiba and Po as Kiba finished howling and cracked his arms and neck, ready for a fight as Shen glowered at the duo.

"WHY CAN'T THEY JUST DIE FOR PETE'S SAKE!?"

Shen asked as Kiba gazed as Tigress, both warriors looked at each other as Tigress was speechless, unable to process what she and the others were seeing.

"Shen! A Panda stands between you and your destiny!"

Po yelled as Shen blinked in confusion. While Kiba's howl had split the air, it had been loud enough for them to hear, Po was still far way and thus they weren't able to hear the words that Po was saying.

"What!?"

Shen asked as Kiba shook his head while Po continued speaking.

"PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A HOT SERVING OF JUSTICE! And now, free the Five! The Disk of Destruction!"

Po said before tossing his hat which fluttered and dropped into the river as Kiba grunted in embarrassment for his friend's plan as Shen chuckled.

"Ok, I've had enough…. TAKE AIM!"

Shen ordered as every cannon in the fleet started to turn at them as Po and Kiba scattered, while Kiba was easily able to keep out of the cannon range, Po's girth was slowing him down as both warriors flipped, tucked and rolled before both dove onto the fleet as the gunners tried to lock onto them, only managing to target each other.

"Don't shoot!"

One of the gunners yelled as Kiba and Po stood back to back as the Wolf Boss waved his hands as the two gunners fumbled at the controls.

"Don't shoot, crossfire!"

The Wolf called out as Shen growled and tossed a knife at Kiba which he broke with his claws as he turned to his army.

"Attack!"

Shen roared as Po and Kiba leapt into battle, Kiba roundhouse kicked two wolves, turned to uppercut another and then headbutted forth wolf before turning and drawing one of his katanas as a dozen wolves swarmed him.

"TIGRESS, CATCH!"

Kiba yelled as Po punched the wolves off Kiba as Monkey managed to grab the axe with his tail and shattered the chains as the Five tossed the wolves away.

"You seriously got captured after we got shot?"

Kiba asked, punching a wolf away from Tigress as she scowled at him, angry that the Wolf had scared her as he smirked.

"Never do that again… What's the plan?"

Tigress asked, backhanding a Gorilla soldier off the boat without looking as Kiba and Po looked at each other.

Their plan had been to board the fleet and then go from there, neither had planned to make it this far.

"Uh… This was as far as we thought we'd make it so…."

Kiba muttered before spin kicking a squad of wolves into the water as Tigress looked at Po who awkwardly smiled before coming up with a plan.

"Stop Shen from getting to the harbor!"

Po yelled as Tigress looked at Kiba who shrugged before he sheathed

Po yelled as Kiba and the Five agreed, Kiba sheathed his blades and shrugged before spin kicking off a cannon to knock a group of wolves into the water as Tigress followed, leaving Po and the Five to handle the rest of the army around them.

Kiba turned to look over his shoulder at Po before slide kicking a Gorilla which tumbled into the rest of the Wolves in front of him, knocking them all int the water as Tigress dispatched another group by tossing a wolf into them.

"You seriously didn't think of a plan this entire time?"

Tigress asked as Kiba punched a Gorilla and then turned and slammed him into the wolves behind Tigress as the duo stood back to back.

"Well, we didn't know how far we would get considering we had about 200 canons and 5000 wolves and gorillas attacking us…"

Kiba muttered as he looked back, Shifu and Masters Croc and Ox had joined the battle, much to his surprise, the army had been forced backwards from them.

"Stop the fleet, Ill handle this."

Kiba stated before the Wolf Boss and two Gorillas jumped onto the ship, answering Kiba's question for Tigress as more Wolf soldiers set in as Tigress kicked the cannon on the boat, flipping the ship and ending the battle.

"Or you could do that, that works as well, Ti…"

Kiba stated as he leapt to the bow of the bow and back to another ship as Po grabbed the strap of two boats as the Wolf Boss climbed back onto the boat.

Crane flapped his wings, tossing the boats into the canal as Shen grew more and more furious, Po and the others began to clear through the rest of Shen's army, tossing Wolf Soldiers and Gorilla soldiers to the side as they got through the rest of the army in front of them.

"I love you guys!"

Po stated as Kiba chuckled and cleared another group of wolves with a palm strike as Shen watched Viper and Tigress take out a quarter of his army with a sword carrying wolf.

"Why aren't we firing at them!?"

Shen asked as the Wolf Boss looked at them before speaking.

"Their getting close, sir, taking out our gunners!"

The Wolf Boss stated as Shen had glowered in anger, he had had enough of the plan.

"FIRE, SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!"

Shen ordered as the Wolf Boss looked at the fleet in dismay and shook his head.

"But sir, we're kill our own!"

The Wolf Boss stated but Shen had lost his patience and turned back to the battle with anger.

"Fire… NOW!"

The Peacock warlord bellowed as the Wolf Boss shook his head in annoyance and defiance.

"No."

The Wolf Boss said before he looked down to see a knife in his chest as he tumbled off the boat, dead as he hit the water.

Kiba turned at the sound of metal scrapping metal as he looked at his friends.

"PO, TIGRESS!"

Kiba yelled before leaping in front of them and pushing them out of the way as Shen fired his main cannon, ripping through the fleet, killing dozens of his soldiers and injuring Kiba and the others as he and the others crashed into the water.

The last thing Po spotted before losing consciousness was Kiba slammed into a piece of wood and laying on it, defeated.

 **(3 minutes later.)**

Kiba couldn't move his limbs, he rolled pathetically into the water and looked at the remains of the blockade, his friends scattered, too injured to stand.

He spotted Po but could do nothing to help him, his body was broken and his fire was gone.

"Tigress?"

Po said as Kiba rolled into the water, she didn't answer, too hurt to speak as Po padded towards his friend and let the piece of driftwood float towards the wolf as he swam slowly towards a rock in the middle of the river.

Tigress floated towards Kiba as the Wolf was barely able to lift his head to look at her.

She weakly reached out her paw at him as Kiba weakly took it, he wouldn't abandon her now, she was all he had left at the moment.

"Sorry… Wasn't strong…"

Kiba wheezed out as Tigress looked at the injured wolf as she willed her lips to move.

"Your… Strong enough… Did… Enough…"

Tigress whimpered out as both looked up to see Po knock a cannon ball to the side like it was a speck.

"He… Found inner peace."

Kiba muttered as Po hissed and dipped his burning hand into mouth as Kiba started to fade out of consciousness.

"Love… You…"

Kiba muttered as Tigress watched the battle, she was about so say something when Kiba went limp.

"Kiba? Kiba!"

Tigress yelled weakly before she looked at their paws, Kiba didn't lose his grip on her paw, he was still alive.

Tigress turned and watched Po deflect the cannon balls, destroying Shen's fleet, he caught one last cannonball and jumped into the air, turning into a Ying/Yang cannonball as he tossed it at the flagship, destroying it.

The explosion was enough to wake up Kiba as both Warriors started to paddle towards the shore, Kiba was able to pull Mantis and Viper from the wreckage in the process.

"I'm still too weak to… Ow…"

Kiba muttered as he took a seat on the docks, Mantis and Viper watched Crane, Monkey, Croc, Ox, and Shifu climbed out of the water.

Kiba watched Po board the remains of the flagship, all of the masters were too far away to hear what was being said but they could clearly see what was happening.

Kiba watched Po push Shen back, shattering his feather blades, Shen tried to toss a trio of knives at Po who kicked up a board and blocked them.

Shen grabbed his sword and started swinging it, Po dodged the strikes, unaware that Shen was cutting the cannon he was holding as it fell and crashed down on the remains of the flagship, destroying it as Po leapt into the water and drift to the dock.

Tigress and Kiba pulled him out of the water as Tigress smiled.

"That… Was pretty hardcore."

Tigress said as Po hugged both Kiba and Tigress, crushing the duo together and making them speechless as he did so.

"Seems you mastered Inner Peace… And at such a young age…"

Shifu said as Po smiled he looked at the group as he and the others started walking away.

"Yeah… Well, I had a good teacher…"

Po said as the group began their walk back to the Valley of Peace.

"Wait…. Shifu, how did you get here in a few hours if it took us a few weeks to…. Master, I hate you."

Kiba muttered as Tigress smirked at the Wolf and walked closer to him.

"So… I love you?"

Tigress asked as Kiba looked to the side, he grunted in annoyance.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"

Kiba said as Tigress kissed him on the cheek as she leaned against the Wolf as he rolled his eyes.

"You know they're going to tease us forever about this, right?"

Kiba said as he grabbed her paw and intertwined their fingers, Tigress shrugged as the duo started walking home.

"Don't think this means ill be going easy on you in training…"

Tigress purred as Kiba rolled his eyes and walked with his girlfriend towards home, smiling at how things had gone.

"I'm having trouble walking the right way."

Kiba muttered as Tigress rolled her eyes and started helping Kiba walk as he grunted at being helped.

"I'm fine, Ti…"

Kiba grunted as Tigress rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Whatever you say, Ki…"

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I've come back to this story! As for why it was so long a chapter and yet a little rushed? I wanted to get the end of the second movie out of the way. Tigress and Kiba are now together! Next chapter will take place during KP3 and will feature a timeskip. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Moonlit date

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 2500-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

 **(Jade Palace.)**

Kiba continued to chase after Po, he had grown to be faster than the Five. He chased after Po, spinning off a branch and flipped high into the air.

"I haven't felt this alive since Gongmen City!"

Kiba yelled as he flipped into the air and slid down the mountain, using his swords and claws to slide down the mountain.

"Keep up, Ti, I'm getting to be much faster than you now!"

Kiba yelled as he was passed slightly, annoying him as he fought to catch up, he landed on a roof near the Noodle Shop and flipped into the shop.

"You keep saying that, Ki… Maybe it will be true one day!"

Tigress yelled as she ran past her boyfriend as Kiba sighed and took a seat in the shop as he did so, he'd try to outrace her again in 30 minutes or so.

He looked at his appearance as Po and the others ordered food, Kiba had told him he wanted dumplings if he had been outraced… Something which his girlfriend found hilarious much to his anger.

He now wore a Blue hooded version of his vest with electric blue dragons on it, two pieces of armor sat on his shoulders, one a wolf, the other a tiger, he also wore black pants on.

The most defining feature was the bandana/scarf he wore, it had been a birthday gift from Tigress, it showed a red tiger on one side, a red wolf on the other and a rising dragon in the middle. It was jet black and Kiba had taken to wearing it along with the new swords Viper had gotten him and the other gifts the other had gotten him.

Po and the others returned with their food as they did so

"These Dumplings aren't just good, their amazing…"

Kiba yelled as he started to eat the dumplings as Tigress ate her Dragon Noodle Soup, she snatched a dumpling out of Kiba's grasp as he smirked at her.

"Got to be faster, Master Kiba."

Tigress teased as Kiba rolled his eyes and downed another Dumpling into his mouth.

"You only won because I let you win, I can run up the steps to the Jade Palace…"

Kiba muttered as he turned and started walking back towards Ping to order more food, he had spent at least half a day eating and he had guessed that they'd be around to eat.

"Man, you're hungry for someone who doesn't eat as much as Po!"

Monkey yelled as Kiba snorted and started walking back towards the table.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll stay here and bring up that food in an hour."

Kiba yelled, a bit annoyed by Monkey's words but not by much, he turned and smiled at Tigress as he pulled the Bandana up to his face and wrapping it around his face as he pulled his hood down.

"Kiba!"

Tigress yelled as Kiba turned to face her, she tossed a dumpling into his mouth as he laughed and smiled and walked away.

"I'm still going to beat you later… You want more soup, anyone?"

Kiba asked as he turned back to the others, they shook their heads as the wolf carried the rest of their food away, he heard Mantis make a joke about Tigress feeding Kiba only for her to casually to knock over a bowl onto him as he chuckled.

It reminded him of Master Heiwa when he was a Pup, he blocked out of his memories of his 'brother' as he sat on the steps leading to the Jade Palace.

It had been 2 years since Shen had been slain and his armada and cannons destroyed, since then, Kiba and Tigress had started dating and had grown happy with each other.

They spared together, had made up nick names (Much to the shock of Shifu and the others.), and had grown very romantically close.

Kiba almost considered proposing to Tigress, he had kept the idea hidden from the others, Mantis and Monkey would have never shut up about it and Tigress would find out about it.

Plus, he had no idea how to ask Tigress, she kissed him on the cheek as she ran by, causing Monkey and Mantis to gag, Crane, Viper and Po didn't however.

"Hey, you're the ones who kept nagging us to date, deal with it, Jumpy legs!"

Kiba called after Mantis and tossed Po's second helping of food and turned back to the order of dumplings he had ordered.

"I swear if she teases me one more time, I'm never going to be able to live it down…"

Kiba muttered as she plopped a dumpling into his mouth, he would work off the calories from the food in an hour or so when he walked up to the Jade Palace and spared with Tigress under Shifu's watchful eye.

Today was a great day for him and he didn't know how anything could be brought down.

He wondered how Tigress was as he finished off the first order of dumplings and moved onto the second box.

 **(Jade Palace, 45 minutes later with Tigress.)**

Tigress leapt onto a totem before she was knocked to the ground, it disoriented but not hurt her majorly, she continued to try to follow Po's orders, she growled in pain as a flaming arrow hit her in the back as she took it out and broke it in half.

That was before the totems had hit her again with Viper and the rest of the Five as they tried and failed to follow Po's instructions.

She dragged herself out of the area, resetting her arm, her ear and left side of her face were scorched.

Po reached for the fire as she growled and held up her paw, she wasn't entirely angry at Po, more at her injuries.

"Did you… Learn anything?"

Po asked as Tigress growled and put out the fire on her ear as she shook the pain out of the arm.

"Yes… That you can't teach."

She deadpanned, she didn't like to put down Po, but it had to be said.

"And that Tigress is flammable, turns out."

Crane joked as Tigress pushed past her friends as Viper called out.

"Tigress, where are you going!?"

She asked as Tigress turned to face them and started to speak up.

"To go see Kiba."

She said while she started to walk towards down the mountain, she expected the others to speak or joke about her relationship with the wolf.

She received none bar the one from Po as she reached the stairs.

"Oh, your boyfriend, great idea!"

Po said as Tigress turned and shook her head as she started down the hill once more.

"Yes, to my boyfriend…"

Tigress grunted out, in no one in particular as she walked down the steps, shaking the last bits of pain out of her arm and wondering how Kiba would react to her face and the fact that Po was in charge of their training now.

 **(With Kiba.)**

Kiba looked over the ring that he wanted to give to Tigress when he heard a noise behind him and saw Tigress walk down the stairs towards him as he tossed it into his pocket.

"Ti! What's…. What the hell happened to your face!?"

Kiba yelled as Tigress flinched as Kiba stood to face her, he brushed the ash off her face.

"Shifu… He won't be teaching us anymore."

Tigress said as Kiba scrunched his face in confusion before he started to think.

"Y… Po?! Oh, that explains a lot of things… Po is a lot of things… A teacher he is not…"

Kiba muttered, causing Tigress to nod as the couple started walking into town, he grabbed her paw and held it.

"It feels like just a few days ago when we fought Shen… Getting shot by cannon balls was like sparing with… With Bokun."

Kiba muttered, thinking back to his days as a Pup, Tigress turned to look at him.

"Bokun?"

She asked as Kiba nodded, his face looked solemn as he lowered his hood with his free hand.

"My 'brother'… If you can call that monster that anymore… When I was a pup, after my… I can't call that many my father anymore… After Master Heiwa took me in, I trained with him… I don't know if it was my skill or just that I was proving to be better… He snapped, he pushed himself harder and harder… I kept winning, one match after he failed, he tried to attack me… It tore his nerves and after he healed a bit, he was scolded… Just think of Tai Lung but with no morals, no mercy… Bokun means Tyrant in Japanese… That's the only name he's worthy of… That monster gives tigers a bad name, Ti…I stopped him… But it hurt… Badly."

Kiba muttered as Tigress absorbed the information, Kiba perked up a bit and grasped both of her paws while he did so.

"On a better note, Master Heiwa sent me a message yesterday… He's traveling to China… He said he will be here in a few days…"

Kiba said, Tigress perked up at this, her father would be meeting Kiba's father? That would be interesting, especially with Po as their teacher.

"What about your mother? She isn't coming?"

Tigress asked as Kiba frowned, he had gotten a piece of mail from his siblings and had yet to open it, he hadn't seen her since he had left to train with Master Heiwa.

"I got a letter but I wanted to open it with you… I haven't seen my mother since I was a Pup, Ti… I don't even know if… She… You know…"

Kiba said, lowering his head while Tigress drew him into a hug, romantics weren't her specialty but she knew how to help Kiba.

"I'll open it with you when you're ready… Get some food from Mr. Ping and meet me back at the Jade Palace."

Tigress said as Kiba chuckled and started walking to get them some food.

"How about you stay there and I get food for us to eat tonight? And I should probably get Po something… I don't know how that whole talk went up there but I'm going to guess Po isn't… Running at full power."

Kiba said, trying to sugarcoat how the talk at the palace went, Tigress nodded and smiled, she knew Kiba wasn't trying to insult her, both she and him knew sometimes Po had to be given the blunt words.

"Speaking of that, what happened to the leftovers?"

Tigress asked as Kiba muttered something about 'a servant taking the food up to the Palace while she walked down.'

Kiba returned with a takeout box in a backpack worth of food on his back and a takeout box in his other hand, which caused Tigress to laugh.

"Remind me to thank Mantis for the money… Don't tell him I 'borrowed' some Yen from him…"

Kiba muttered as he and Tigress held paws as they started walking up to the Jade Palace as the sun started to set on the Valley of Peace.

 **(Jade Palace, meditation garden.)**

Usually Tigress and Kiba would eat in the dining hall, tonight seemed too nice to pass up.

"You know, it was a night like this when we went to go fight Tai Lung… Ti, you ever think one of the bad guys we fight that try and kill us will be beaten by one of us and not Po? Not that I don't find a reason to be glad about Po fighting and beating two of China's worst enemies… But do you ever think we will win? We got Nerve Strike by Tai Lung, shot by Shen…"

Kiba muttered as Tigress laid her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment.

"I don't know, Ki… But what I do know is that this is a nice night."

Tigress purred out, Kiba smiled, if this was any other previous point in time, Tigress wouldn't have acted so… Soft, being with Kiba had brought out her softer side, something that Kiba was happy about.

"Hey, you know getting beat up sucks, Ti… If I'm going to get shot with a canon, I want to be the one who defeats the bad guy… At least I defeated Bokun… Like I said, if that's tiger is a horrible guy… You think Po is going to be able to turn things around?"

Kiba asked as he ate another dumpling while Tigress continued to eat her soup, they had both decided that feeding each other food was too… Childish and sweet for them.

"Master Shifu had to choose him for a good reason… I shouldn't have been so blunt with him."

Tigress stated as Kiba looked at the moon then back at his girlfriend to speak.

"Well, getting lit on fire tends to do that to you… Let me guess, he said something about you being a better leader then him?"

Kiba asked as Tigress was silent, Kiba took that as a sign that Po had as he rolled his eyes.

"You can't blame him, Ti… Po isn't the best teacher, but like you said, Shifu wouldn't have picked him for nothing… Unless he wants to retire and get back at Po for everything he's had to put up over the years… You know, I used to meditate on the use of Charka in peace blossom gardens like this… Master Heiwa used to bring me out to places like this at nights so I could clear my head."

Kiba muttered while Tigress chuckled as she tried to imagine a child Kiba meditating with dozens of Peach Blossom petals around him.

"Why did you choose to eat out here? Besides because its nice out?"

Kiba heard Tigress ask as both turned to look at the statue of Oogway behind them which had overlooked the cliff, it was a statue that been placed in the back of the palace.

"Because I feel something coming, Oogway used to protect the Valley before we stepped in… And I just feel like something big is going to happen, Ti… As big as when Shen tried to destroy China."

Kiba said as Tigress placed her paws on Kiba's and nodded, both smiled.

"Then we will all face it together."

Tigress stated as Kiba smiled.

"As long as I don't get shot, Ti."

Kiba laughed as Tigress smiled.

"That's the Universe's problem… Not mine."

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter kind of rushed the opening and Tigress was a little mushy and their romance was sped up… It will be explored more this arc and plus Tigress is softer due to the romance. As for next chapter? Kiba and Tigress will meet Po's father and then fight the Jombies. Until Next Tuesday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. Family and Fights

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 4000-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

 **(Jade Palace.)**

It was the noise that shook Kiba from his meditation, he had silently stalked to the door. He walked to the main hall, drawing his sword as he did so.

He found his girlfriend, the rest of the Five and Master Shifu, all of them looked calm, prompting Kiba to stealth his blade and pull his hood and scratch down.

"What's going on guys?"

Kiba asked as he stood next to Tigress as they looked at Po, Kiba observed the messy hall, obvious proof that Po had been playing with the priceless relics, something Kiba frowned at.

It was the visitor with Po that bothered him more. Wearing Master Flying Rhino's armor, was a Panda. Normally this probably wouldn't have bothered Kiba in the slightest.

It was the fact that Po had explained that all pandas had been slaughtered by Shen, plus the fact that he neither knew the Panda and the fact that he was wearing legendary armor belonging to one of the best warriors in China which bugged him.

"Who's the Panda?"

Kiba asked as he crossed his arms, he wasn't one for anger, he hadn't been that way since Tai Lung showed up.

"Guys, you're never going to guess who showed up, never in a million years!"

Po yelled as Kiba looked around the hall, dozens of relics were scattered.

"Your father!"

The others yelled as Kiba frowned, he hadn't thought of the fact that Pos birth father would appear, today of all days.

"How did you guys guess? OH, wait a second, yeah, of course. We look entirely the same."

Po started to ask before correcting himself, Kiba didn't move from his spot, not because he didn't trust the Panda, but because he was thinking about something at the moment.

"Dad, say hi to my friends, Mantis, Tigress, Monkey, Crane and Viper… And my best friend Kiba."

Po said as Kiba rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Sure, name me last just because I showed up a minute late, I was meditating Po."

Kiba muttered as Po introduced Shifu as Kiba looked at his claws and walked over.

"Uh, it is an honor to meet you, Master Panda."

Shifu awkwardly stated as Kiba rolled his eyes yet again, if Shifu was going to be acting like this, then when Master Heiwa showed up, it was going to be a train wreck.

The next words Shifu stated made Kiba and Tigress's eyes widen in fear.

"Perhaps your father would care to join us in the training hall…. Your son will be teaching the class."

Shifu stated as Kiba and Tigress shared a look of fear, if the class was as bad as it had looked for Tigress, then Kiba feared being taught by Po just as much as he feared trying to ask Tigress to marry him.

He was saved by the Gong which rung, signaling an attack on the Valley.

"Well, bad guys are here, I'll go engage them so you guys can ambush them, see you guys down in the Valley!"

Kiba stated before sprinting on all 4s out of the room as the five, Po, Shifu and Po's father all watched.

"Man, he must really not want to train… Master Shifu, I think you scared him worse than the time he got shot by Shen."

Monkey stated as Shifu only smiled before the Five, all led by Tigress, then Shifu and finally Po ran out of the room and down to the valley.

 **(With Kiba.)**

Kiba slid down the mountain faster then he did in the morning, he didn't mean to hurt Po, he would hate himself for hurting his best friend's feelings.

Kiba sighed, he would talk to Po later and tell him what he had meant at the time, he pulled up his hood over his head and wrapped his scarf around his face, covering his mouth and neck, he wanted to make several more additions to his appearance and would do so soon.

But the smell of battle and the chance to fight ultimately drew him in as he landed in a crouch on a rooftop and faced a trio of figures, they glowed Green, Kiba looked them over, trying to figure out why.

"What the he-…"

Kiba started to yell as one of the figures fired an arrow at him, Kiba sliced it in half before rushing in, he was kicked in the back but blocked two of the figures Bo Staffs with his blades as he turned and faced the group, Kiba charged them, slicing away the staffs but being knocked to the ground by a kick from the bow wielding figure.

Kiba grunted as the figures surrounded him as he rose, he was about to stealth his blades and rely on paw to paw, something that rarely failed him when Tigress jump kicked the bow wielding monster away, leaving it to crash into a building as the rest of the Furious Five formed up.

"This was softening them up for us?"

Tigress teased as Kiba grunted and blocked both bo staffs without looking with his blades across his back in a 'X' Shape.

"I was trying to figure out how to hurt them, you want to try punching them?"

Kiba asked as the trio attacked the Furious Five, Kiba and Tigress faced off with the bow wielder as Shifu finally arrived, tipping the battle even further into their favor.

Kiba sheathed his blades and kicked the statue before wincing in pain.

"Damn it, that hurt…"

Kiba muttered as they heard Po yelling something, having finally arrived to the battle.

"Enemies of justice, prepare for war!"

Kiba heard Po yell as Kiba grabbed and tossed an arrow to the side as the Panda launched himself into the air.

"Are you kidding me! Whoa!"

Po yelled before slamming into the roof, the entire fight ground to a halt at having seen Po do so as Kiba stopped a kick aimed at his face.

The fighting resumed as Kiba launched the staff wielder onto another roof with a palm strike as Viper and Tigress followed up on this by Viper restraining him with her body.

"What's the deal with the green guys?"

Po asked as Kiba launched himself at the group, he landed next to Tigress and launched a roundhouse kick which knocked the figure back but hurt his foot to do so.

Tigress punched him in the head only to wince in pain, a rare experience for both warriors.

"Some kind of Jade Zombies… Ow, that does hurt."

Tigress stated, muttering the last part as she shook the pain out of her paw.

"Jade Zombies, Jombies, Jinx!"

Kiba heard Monkey and Po yell before the Bow wielder fired an arrow at Kiba which he blocked.

He heard Po talking to his father but focused on fighting the Bo wielder which was starting to force him and Tigress back as she cast his staff before the figure leapt away.

"Oh, do you want me to kiss it and make it better, Ms. 'I don't feel pain from anything?' I told you guys that punching them would hurt, Jade is as strong as iron, Ti."

Kiba teased as Tigress smirked and punched him in the arm as he grunted in pain.

"I recognize these Guys, the Master Badger Twins! With their Crushing Double-Gong Technique!"

Po yelled as the twins knocked Crane away before smashing Po into the roof some more as Kiba rolled his eyes and blocked 2 more arrows with his blades.

"Fanboy later, Po, beat the Jade Zombies now, buddy."

Kiba muttered as he sheathed his blades and lunged at the bow user before he was tossed into another roof, shattering part of it and causing Kiba to grunt in annoyance more than pain.

"And Master Porcupine!"

Po yelled as Tigress and Shifu landed next to him as he helped them up.

"Physical strikes aren't doing much and if they're who Po says they are, their dead so that means they don't feel pain even if we inflect it… We need to hit them hard and fast and make sure it keeps them down."

Kiba muttered as he wiped a small bit of sweat from his forehead before charging back into battle.

"He's getting to be an effective leader since Shen."

Shifu stated as Tigress smiled and lunged back into battle with her boyfriend.

"I really hope he proposes to her soon, she's been waiting since the first year for him to propose."

Shifu muttered before lunging back into battle as well, the battle carried into Ping's shop as Shifu went to assist Po against Master Porcupine.

Kiba tackled one of the Badger twins into the shop before Po flipped over to him, Kiba didn't hear the entire talk between Po and his father but he made out 'Dumplings of Doom'.

Kiba flipped out of the way as Po downed dozens of dumplings before Viper wrapped around him and Tigress pulled on Viper, causing Po to fire the food out of his mouth like a rapid-fire gun, pelting the trio before Kiba and the others lunged at them.

Kiba closed his Blades around the Badger Twin as Tigress pinned another under her foot as they, Shifu, Po and the rest of the Furious Five held the trio down.

"Stay down before I turn you into a pebble."

Kiba growled through his scarf before he and the others heard laughter coming from the trio.

"I see you… Your chi will soon belong to me…"

They said as Kiba frowned.

"Is he talking to me?"

Po asked as Kiba turned to look at him.

"Which one?"

Kiba asked as Tigress rolled her eyes.

"They're all talking, Po."

She deadpanned as Po looked at them.

"Whoa, your right, that's so scary."

Po stated as Kiba and Tigress shared a look as Po kept speaking.

"We should try that, too… Maybe it would be scary back at them."

Po put in before Mantis spoke up in suggestion.

"Ok, but we got to plan out what we want to say first. Otherwise, it wouldn't be scary, it would just be stupid."

Mantis put in as the voice spoke up.

"It's not them talking, you fool! It's me talking through them, Kai!"

Kai stated as Kiba and the others looked at each other.

"Who!?"

They yelled as Kai sighed on his end.

"Ok, ok, ok, Enough! I will have your chi if I must destroy that entire village to do it!"

Kai hissed as Kiba growled at the voice and spoke up, laughing.

"Ok, since no one wants to say something, I will… I don't know who you are, Kai… But know this: you aren't the last evil, world threatening super villain we fought, and your probably not the last… We're probably going to die fighting that fight… But I want you to know this… We've fought a Snow Leopard who wanted ultimate power, we beat him, we fought a power crazed Peacock with an army of canons and soldiers, and beat him… You want to know what they have in common? Their dead, all because of us warriors… So, you come, you bring all you have… And then you're going to end up like them… Because of the Furious Five, The Dragon Warrior, Master Shifu and Master Kiba… You remember that before you try and kill us again and take our chi, ok? We're be waiting."

Kiba hissed out with a smirk as the rest of the group looked at him in shock as Kai laughed on his end.

"You have a deal, Master Kiba… I look forward to seeing you soon…"

Kai hissed as the Jombies turned into amulets and flew into the air.

"Kiba, where did you learn to make a speech like that?! Kai's probably scared half to death because of that!"

Po yelled as Kiba crossed his arms and smiled.

"Eh, made it up on the spot… And it's true, we've beaten the odds twice, this guy should look us up before walking in, thinking he's top dog… Po, we took down every bad guy who's attacked us… Mainly because of you and not us… But we won… Let him come here, we can stop him and his army of… I refuse to say that name, with all due respect Po…. I'm going back to the Jade Palace… My arms are a little worn out from fighting the battle."

Kiba stated before walking away, Tigress followed him as Po looked at Shifu.

"So… Did he just list everything I did, and threaten Kai at the same time while doing it?"

Po asked as the Five and Shifu just nodded in surprise before starting to follow Kiba and Tigress up the stairs to the Jade Palace.

 **(Jade Palace, 8 Minutes later.)**

Kiba put his paw into water, he hissed at the pain and tension coming out of his hand but felt relief after that as he shook the pain out.

"Master Shifu wants to see us in the scroll room."

Kiba heard from Crane as he nodded and followed the Kung Fu master out of the room.

"This is the third powerful bad guy we fought… In life… I'm honestly wondering where they come from, Crane…"

Kiba stated as Crane shrugged and nodded as they kept walking to the room.

"I'm getting used to it, right after Peng and that Kung Fu necklace… You should be used to this, Kiba."

Crane deadpanned, causing Kiba to snort and laugh as they walked.

"Crane, we fought a guy who tried to enslave the Valley with a fake horn, an Owl who used to work with Shifu, and a group of Crocodile bandits… I'm used to it, but Jade Zombies? That's a new one on the crazy scale and you know that as well as I do… Hey, you think I should uh…."

Kiba started to ask as Crane picked up what Kiba was asking and shook his head simply to show he was unsure of what to do at the moment.

"Sorry, Kiba, I couldn't help you with Tigress if I wanted to… She'd kill me if she found out about the ring and found out I didn't tell her."

Crane started to say before they reached the Map Room, Kiba was silent, hoping Tigress wouldn't hear them.

She didn't, Kiba and Crane took their positions in the room, Kiba took his position with Tigress as she smiled at him, he smiled back as Shifu started looking through the box.

"What are you looking for, Master Shifu?"

Kiba asked as Shifu looked up from the box he was digging into to look at the Wolf.

"Kai, there has to be something in the scrolls around here for us to find on him… Sometimes having so much knowledge is a pain, Kiba."

Shifu muttered as Kiba nodded as he found the scroll as Kiba turned to Po's father to speak.

"So, you've been away somewhere the entire time Po was around all that?"

Kiba asked, trying to find something to say at the moment as he nodded.

"Well, yes… But I'm back now…"

Po's father awkwardly said as Kiba nodded, he kept one ear on what Shifu was saying and the other on talking to Po's father.

"Kiba, were you paying attention?"

Shifu asked as Kiba nodded and started to speak up.

"Yes, you were on the part where Kai was brothers in arms with Master Oogway, General of a massive army and Master Oogway was injured in an ambush, right?"

Kiba started to say as Shifu nodded as Kiba smiled and rolled his eyes.

"And you thought I don't listen to you ever…. You were saying?"

Kiba asked as Shifu continued to read the scroll.

"My friend carried me for days, looking for help… Until we came to a secret village, hidden in the mountains… An ancient place of healing… A village of Pandas."

Shifu read as Kiba looked over his shoulder at Po's father then back to the scroll as Po spoke up.

"Pandas!?"

Po asked, knocking Kiba out of the way, much to his anger as he grunted in annoyance before Shifu kept reading.

"Yes, Pandas…. Pandas who used the power of chi to heal me. They taught me how to give Chi… But Kai took a darker path… He wanted that power for himself… While I was busy learning how to give Chi… He perfected taking it… I had to stop him… Our battle shook the earth, until, finally… I banished him to the spiritual realm… Should he ever return to the mortal realm, only a true master of Chi can defeat him."

Shifu finished reading as Po turned to Shifu.

"Like you!"

Po yelled as the Furious Five and Kiba turned to face the Red Panda.

"ME!? I can barely make a flower bloom, I need at least 30 more years, and a cave…"

Shifu stated as Kiba rolled his eyes at this.

"With all due respect, Master Shifu… You said that it would take 50 years for Po to master Inner Peace… Then he mastered it in a few hours… I think you just set Po on the path to learning Chi in like oh…. 30 minutes give or take."

Kiba teased before Tigress slugged him in the shoulder as Kiba rubbed the pain out.

"Well, at least that feels better then punching Jade, Ti."

Kiba said with a smile as the others continued speaking as Kiba turned to Po.

"I can teach you, Son."

Po's father put in as the others turned to him in shock.

"You can do this?"

Po asked as Po's father nodded with a smile.

"Well of course, I'm a panda."

He said simply as Kiba rolled his eyes as Po gasped in joy.

"That must be why the universe sent you! Okay, so what do I have to do?"

Po asked as Kiba looked at his best friend for answers.

"You have to come home with me."

Po's father put in as Kiba frowned, if Kai was strong enough to transform master warriors into Jade Soldiers, then they would need Po with them to fight.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Po cut him off.

"To the secret village?"

Po asked as he got a nod in response.

"Yes, son…. You must rediscover what it means to be a panda, live like a panda, sleep like a panda, eat like a panda."

Kiba heard as Po's father rambled on about dumplings or something. He was thinking about something.

He wanted to say something but Mr. Ping did it for him.

"No, no, you cannot take Po away, I want a second Opinion! Shifu, open another scroll!"

Ping said as Kiba crossed his arms as Shifu shrugged.

"I think he should go."

Shifu stated as Ping grew more distressed by this.

"Fine a third opinion, Monkey, Viper, Tigress… Kiba, you're his best friend, tell Po he shouldn't go!"

Ping ordered as all eyes in the room fell on him as Kiba looked around the room.

"Oh, come on, I'm just a Martial Arts master what do I know?"

Kiba said as Tigress crossed her arms as Kiba turned to face her and sighed, he couldn't lie around her, he hated that.

"Fine, you want my honest opinion… With all due respect, Master Shifu. I think Po should stay."

Kiba muttered as Shifu looked at him with wide eyes.

"Kiba! How could you say that, you just said! -…"

Shifu put in as Kiba threw up his arms in annoyance.

"I knew what I said, I didn't know Kai was some supernatural warlord from the dead! If he's powerful enough to turn people into Jade monsters, then we should have everyone here to fight him! What if Po leaves and Kai shows up and knocks us to the side like driftwood? The last time we got split up, all of us spent a half hour in Gongmen harbor, with Po having to toss cannon balls around to stop him!"

Kiba stated as Po put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then that's why you should stay, Kiba, you and Tigress are the two best warriors the Valley of Peace has… No respect Guys… If Kai does show up, then you will be there to stop him, I know it!"

Po stated as Kiba sighed and turned to look at the others before turning back to Po to clasp his hand.

"Your right, the Jade Palace has its defenders… You better Master Chi then come back and kick Kai's super natural butt the second your back, Po… Im going outside to keep watch, I'm sorry for arguing."

Kiba said before running off to his room to grab the last of his birthday gifts before going outside as Tigress turned to Shifu.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Master."

Tigress stated before running out of the room as Shifu rolled his eyes while Po and his father started to leave.

"I will never understand love like that."

Shifu stated before turning to give orders to the rest of the Five.

 **(With Kiba)**

Kiba strapped a small crossbow on his right arm before looking down at the small amount of smoke bombs he wore on his belt, he reached inside his hood and pulled down a custom mask metal that showed all Master Oogway, Master Shifu and a drawing of him and the rest of the Furious Five etched into the metal.

He started to speak, unaware that Tigress, who was standing on the stairs above the courtyard, could hear him.

"Why did I have to make a fool out of myself there? Why does that bother me, oh wait, I know… Because it means an idiot like me will never have the guts to propose to her…"

Kiba muttered as Tigress, who was confused on what he meant walked a little closer as Kiba kept speaking, lowering himself to a crouch.

"Great going, Kiba, you can outfight an army of criminals, take out dozens of Shen's soldiers no problem, but when it comes to proposing to your girlfriend your useless… Why should I have surprised feelings about that? I haven't found a good way to ask her since she wanted me to propose after a year of dating… Idiot, I'm such a damn idiot sometime… I'll ask her after this is over, maybe nearly dying will give me the guts to ask…"

Kiba finished, shaking his head in annoyance with himself, he didn't know Tigress was around, his hearing was usually spot on but the crisis he was having at the moment prevented him from thinking clearly and hearing her as Tigress stopped, frozen as a statue, trying not figure out what to say to Kiba at the moment.

She decided to say nothing at the moment as the rest of the Five and Master Shifu walked out as Kiba noticed that neither Mantis nor Crane was present.

He was about to speak when Crane flew over his head, answering his question as Kiba turned to Shifu to speak.

"We're sending Crane and Mantis to face Kai along? You know Kai might be too strong for them to fight… Unless you're telling them to spy on Kai and report back."

Kiba muttered, looking up at the sky, Shifu couldn't even see his face anymore due to the mask, scarf and hood but he knew there had to be worry in his eyes.

"Crane will be fine, Kiba… The best thing we can do is wait and figure out what to do next."

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the fight was a little short and the romance was a little meh but I'm building to something. Next chapter will be either next Friday or Thursday. That chapter will show Kiba and the others fighting Kai and his Jombies. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	16. Five vs Kai

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 3000-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

 **(Jade Palace.)**

Kiba trained on the steps to the Jade Palace, he had been trying to master the last of the Charka Paths he had yet to unlock. he had known Chi and Charka to be similar since both were spiritual in nature, that however, didn't mean much considering that Kiba had been absent to the training for the one charka he could never fully master.

The heart charka, the ability to love or feel joy and inner peace, something that had been Kiba laugh when he remembered it. He turned back to Master Shifu, it had been 3 days since Po had had left, and Mantis and Crane, who Shifu had sent to find Kai, much to Tigress and Kiba's concern, had vanished.

One of Kiba's ears twitched, and it wasn't the arrows that had been sailing towards the Jade Palace from all over China. It had been a sound that Kiba's ears wouldn't mistake.

The sound of wings, but not regular wings.

"Look!"

Viper yelled before Kiba ducked, he was luck not to be decapitated as the hooded and masked wolf looked at Crane and Mantis, who had returned alive and well to the Jade Palace.

Only Kiba gasped upon seeing the Jade covering Crane and Mantis's bodies.

Then they had heard the sound of chains striking the floor over and over, Green smoke flooded the doors to the courtyard.

"Nice… Tacky… Very Tacky…"

Kai stated as he walked into the courtyard, he looked over the Five and then to Kiba.

"You're the one who called me out… And now here I am… How fitting of you to be groveling at Oogway's feet."

Kai growled out as Shifu went to speak up before Kiba growled and drew his blades in a x shape, he held them in a reverse grip.

"How dare you come here and disrespect Oogway, you have no right!"

Kiba growled as he looked at the statue, Oogway reminded him of Master Heiwa, to have Kai come in here and disrespect the history of a Noble Warrior made his blood boil.

"I have no right…. I fought by his side…. Loved him like a brother… HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! NOW… I will take everything from him…. Besides, what's a mutt like you care about that old man? You're not around here, I can tell by your clothing and weapons…"

Kai sneered in a tone that angered Tigress.

"Don't you dare mock him!"

Tigress growled at the Bull who simply laughed it off and looked at Tigress.

"Or what, little kitten?"

Kai sneered as Kiba roared in anger and lunged at Kai, he parried his jade swords before flip kicking him in the chin and knocking him back.

"So much energy… But that isn't Chi… I've heard about that before…. Bring them to me… The Mutt is mine."

Kai ordered Crane and Mantis who began to fight the others, Tigress and Shifu leapt at Kai to support Kiba who started to parry the swords before sheathing his and firing the crossbows strapped to his wrists.

"You will fall… And kid… You have spunk… Makes me sad I'll have to kill you for that…"

Kai stated as he charged at Kiba, Tigress parried his charge with a kick as she lunged at him only to be kicked aside as Kiba growled and roundhouse kicked Kai.

"Oh… You love her…. Then you lovebirds can die together!"

Kai hissed as he swung at them, knocking Monkey away as Kiba punched at him, Kai punched him back, causing Kiba to slam into the wall and hiss in pain as Tigress palm strike Kai in the face, making him stumble back.

"That's for calling me a little kitten…"

Tigress stated before she leapt into the air and kicked Kai as hard as she could in the face again, making an explosion of energy.

"AND THAT WAS FOR HURTING MY BOYFRIEND!"

Tigress growled as she unsheathed her claws and lunged at Kai, thoroughly enraged.

Kiba growled and used the time he had been given to close his eyes as he tried using the same technique Heiwa had taught him in Japan.

His paws glowed white hot, Kiba might not have mastered Charka yet like Master Heiwa was, but some of his moves he had taken to heart.

He turned to see Crane slam into Tigress and knock her back as he growled and lunged at Kai with his blades, the energy from his paws flowed through the blades.

Kai and Kiba slashed at each other, Kiba knocked his blades back as he watched Money try to restrain Mantis and remind him that they were friends.

That only succeeded in Mantis knocking Monkey into Tigress.

"I'll die before you destroy Oogway's memory!"

Kiba growled as he slashed and blocked Kai's blades, he flipped a blade out of his paws and slashed Kai with the Charka energy.

Kai stumbled back, slash marks in his fur.

"Why are you fighting so hard? Oogway took everything from me, everything!"

Kai hissed before forcing Kiba back, Shifu lunged at Kai to protect Kiba.

He was knocked backwards as he gasped at something on Kai's belt.

Kai turned back to Crane and Mantis who had pinned down Money and Viper.

"Bring them to me."

Kai growled as his claws glowed green, The Jombies corrupted Masters dragged Monkey and Viper to him as he turned them into amulets.

"NO!"

Kiba yelled as he flipped into the air and came down for a kick that would have shattered Kai's skull if it connected.

That was when Kiba saw the thing that had been making Shifu gasp and flinch in horror and he gasped.

On Kai's belt, was an amulet of Oogway.

Kiba faulted as Kai grabbed him with his chains and dragged him to the ground as he looked him in the eye.

"So weak…So much potential, so, so much skill… But you're so weak…"

Kai stated as he stared at Tigress and Shifu and grinned.

"Now watch your boyfriend die, little kitten."

Kai hissed as Tigress lunged at him only for Kai to knock them back with one of his blades, Shifu met a similar fate.

Tigress could only watch Kiba get kicked in the ribs before pulling him into a headbutt and then slamming him into the rock arch over the door then the other before pulling him back and punching him, it sounded like rocks being shattered.

Tigress could only watch her boyfriend fly through the doors and down the stairs, bouncing down the stairs, motionless as he rolled down the stairs.

Tigress was so stunned by this that she didn't even notice Kai's blades slam into the Oogway statue.

"I will show you the true power of Chi… Brother."

Kai hissed as he pulled and the statue came free as Kai started to swing the statue through the air, it crashed through the Jade Palace and rolled down the stairs towards where Kiba had landed.

"Oogway… Kiba… Forgive me…."

Shifu said with tears in his eyes as he looked at where Kiba had landed, the proud and brave wolf looked broken in half if not dead.

"I don't know, Oogway… Do you forgive him?"

Kai sneered as he marched up to the Red Panda.

"You may have destroyed the Jade Palace… But you will never… Win… Others… There will always be someone to stop you."

Shifu hissed as Kai wrapped a sword around his throat and laughed.

"Like who? The wolf? He's maimed if not dead, and his soulmate will soon join him…. The Panda after that…. His chi is strong... Just like his friends spirt… But I will take it just the same."

Kai snarled before absorbing Shifu into an amulet as Tigress watched in horror, she spotted the scroll from before and grabbed it.

"Kiba… I'm sorry, Po, you better be ready."

Tigress said before sprinting down the path, Kai looked at the destruction he had wrought and smiled.

The Pandas would soon follow them into oblivion.

 **(With Tigress.)**

Tigress gasped at what she saw, next to the statue of Oogway, was Kiba, the wolf laid motionless on the stone steps as she rushed to his side.

"Kiba, Kiba… Look at me, please…"

Tigress pleaded as tears began to well up in her eyes, the wolf looked like he had been beaten against a wall with fists made of steel. His eye was swollen due to a blow that had knocked his mask off and next to him, his arm looked dislocated if not worse.

His leg looked like it couldn't support his wait and he was bleeding from his chin. Tigress started to cry, and for once, she didn't care if someone saw her, her master was gone, her home was destroyed, her friends were robbed from her and now her Soulmate laid broken and probably dead.

She felt like just letting Kai find and finish her off when she felt Kiba grab her arm weakly as his good eye looked at her.

"Ti… Your… Ok…"

Kiba wheezed as he tried to stand, his right leg gave out and Tigress moved to support him.

"Don't move, your hurt too badly."

Tigress stated as Kiba looked at her, he grabbed his scarf and helmet and put them in a bag on his waste as he pulled his hood down with his good arm.

"Master Shifu?"

Kiba asked as he wheezed this out once more, he felt like Kai had beaten him in half with his bare hoofs.

"Gone… Kai took them, he took them all and the Jade Palace…"

Tigress said as they walked down the stairs, Tigress didn't care if Kai saw them, he wanted the Pandas, killing or capturing them wouldn't serve his goals.

"Po…We need… To find… Po…"

Kiba wheezed out as they walked, Kiba sniffed the air, he could smell Po as he directed Tigress with his good hand.

"Kiba… Stay with me… Please."

Tigress pleaded as Kiba wheezed out a laugh and turned to look at her.

"I'm here… Love you…"

Kiba said as he grasped her paw holding his shoulder as they made it out of the village, neither saw Kai, the warlord was probably savoring having destroyed the valley's defenders and taken out the Jade Palace.

"You're going to be ok, I'm going to get you to Po and they will heal you."

Tigress said as Kiba chuckled, he leaned against her more as they walked into the mountains, Kiba's leg still hurt but he was finding it more and more easier to walk as they got further away.

"Will they… Then we turn around and march back with an army of Pandas to face Kai?"

Kiba teased as they walked, Tigress was silent as Kiba bowed his head.

"I shouldn't have called him out, we were never ready for him and yet I called him out, he blew through us like paper… Now Po is the last chance the world has… Why is Po always the worlds guardian…"?

Kiba asked and got no answer, they kept walking, just the two of them as Kiba noted Tigress was running.

"Ti…Calm down, Kai isn't right behind us, you're going to injure yourself more…Rest…"

Kiba said as they walked, Kiba didn't know how far the village was from them but the scent was stronger than before.

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT AFTER TRYING TO CHARGE KAI HEAD ON!? YOU NEARLY DIED! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Tigress yelled at Kiba which caused him to laugh and lean against Tigress before speaking.

"I wanted to take him out before he became a threat, Ti… I saw you charge him…Kai was too strong for us, Ti…. What I did was buy us time, Kai is wounded from those Charka blows I hit him with… He's going to have to heal before he even decides to try and pursue us… You heard what the scroll said, only a true master of Chi will stop Kai… Are you a chi master?"

Kiba asked, causing Tigress to frown as she and Kiba walked further into the snow, Tigress heard Kiba pass out from exhaustion as they walked, something dropped from his pocket.

Tigress leaned to pick it up and was shocked at what the box was for, she put it back into Kiba's pocket as they climbed into the mountain, she could see a pully system as she unsheathed her claws and began to climb up the hill with Kiba.

Kiba was heavy but neither as heavy nor slowed her down as much as she thought he'd be.

"Tigress, you're never going to…. KIBA!"

She heard Po yell as she finally let her wounds get to her and collapsed into the snow.

She watched a group of Pandas start to carry them away, she had only 2 thoughts in her head as she passed out.

Kiba better be ok, and Po better have mastered Chi, because no one else would be able to defeat Kai besides Po, their failure to stop Kai had been proof of that.

 **(1 hour later.)**

Tigress had mastered being able to control her pain, she climbed out of bed and looked at her bandaged arms and ribs as she walked outside.

She walked over and confronted Po, who was talking to a group of Pandas.

"We need to talk, now."

Tigress hissed out before seeing a small Baby Panda waving an action figure of her in her paw, she thought she could see one of Kiba in her other paw.

The little one kept saying 'Stripy Baby' and 'Doggy' or something along those lines, Tigress turned back to Po to talk, she was angry, Kiba was injured badly, Po didn't look like he had done anything in the time the Furious Five and Kiba had bought him and for all she knew, Kai could have been healed by now.

"Tell me you've mastered Chi, we're out of time."

Tigress asked as gently as she could, the broken bones she possibly had didn't help her demeanor.

"Uh…. About that…"

Po started to say, causing Tigress to growl and grab Po by the wrist, hard.

"WE LOST THE OTHERS, KIBA IS HALF DEAD, AND KAI IS ON HIS WAY, THERE'S NOTHING TO GO BACK TO, PO!"

Tigress roared in anger, causing the Pandas to step back, it didn't make the small Panda Cab back away, Po flinched at how angry Tigress sounded.

"I know, I'll go ask my dad, stay here…. Make sure Kiba is ok, alright, Ti?"

Po asked as he walked away, he wasn't so much scared as he was ashamed, Tigress was right, he hadn't mastered Chi yet, he had trained to get the move but had done nothing to get the actual move.

"Stripy Baby! Where is big wolfy!?"

The small Panda Cub yelled, waving her paws and the action figures within them around as Tigress turned and walked back to the hut she had walked out of, the small cub followed.

What she saw horrified her or saddened her, she didn't have the ability to care which it was at the moment.

Unlike herself, who had probably had some herbs given to her and a few wraps to the bottom of her ribs and arms, Kiba had wraps around part of his face, ribs, arms and he looked only a little bit better.

She walked over to Kiba and gently hugged his paw to her, his equipment laid next to him on a small table as Kiba forced one of his eyes open.

"How long… Was I out, Ti?"

Kiba whispered to Tigress, he felt out of it, but the fact that he was in pain helped, it made him aware and focused.

"An hour, how are you feeling?"

Tigress asked, causing Kiba to motion with his paw around the room.

"I'll be up in another half hour and Ill fix these broken bones… How are you feeling?"

Kiba asked, causing Tigress to frown, Kiba was stubborn to a point, it was one reason Tigress loved him so much, he had as much spirt about fighting as she did and he did it only because he wanted to master the art and protect people.

Kiba, however, was too stubborn at the moment, Tigress might have been walking around the village, but she had gotten hurt before, pain wasn't new to her, just as she guessed it wasn't with Kiba.

That however, didn't mean Kiba could just climb out of bed, reset his bones and then get right back into the fight.

"No, rest for an hour then ill check on you and see if you're ok enough to fight…. You did get thrown down a mountain once already, we don't need it happening again."

Tigress stated as Kiba rolled his unwrapped eye at her but nodded all the same.

"Fine… Just make sure Po has Chi… We won't last longer than a few minutes without that…"

Kiba muttered to Tigress who nodded and left, causing Kiba to look at the small Cub in the hut who smiled at him.

Kiba waved his paw at the cub and smiled before starting to fade back into sleeping once again.

He was going to be a bit annoyed when he woke up if Po hadn't learned Chi when he was waking up.

"Po… You better be ready for war when I wake up…"

Kiba muttered before he passed out and went limp in the bed, exhausted.

He yawned as the Cub ran off, to go find Tigress.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this was the battle between Kiba, the Furious Five, and Shifu vs Kai. Next chapter will show Kiba and Tigress helping Po train the pandas, I would also like to point out next chapter will be 2000 words long. Until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: The Charka moves were to show another parallel between Po and Kiba, Kiba doesn't really have Chi before anyone askes and Charka is the Japanese Equivalent of Chi.**


	17. Blast from the Past

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 3000-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

 **(Panda Village.)**

Kiba watched the Pandas and then at his injured arm, he had feeling back in it, and his leg had been able to heal back to mostly fine, mainly due to Kiba having helped set it and helped it heal.

He couldn't hear much but he could hear Tigress walking towards Po, he walked up to Tigress and Po.

"Why aren't you resting? You need your strength for when Kai shows up…"

Tigress asked, Kiba chuckled and looked at his arm and scratched it lightly.

"I'll be fine… You've damaged my arm far more then Kai could…. Po, you mastered Chi, right?"

Kiba asked, this caused Tigress to growl at Po, he tried to throw another punch at the crude dummy but Tigress caught it.

"He hasn't… And this isn't going to work."

Tigress hissed, Po turned back to Kiba.

"It has to… We don't have another way… Well, we do…"

Po stated before Tigress looked the Panda in the eye, she was growing annoyed, both at Po and the fact that Po was worried more about fighting Kai, something she knew would not work, then his friends.

"You're not thinking straight, we can't fight him."

Tigress stated, Po looked right past her.

"I am!"

Po said, trying to kick before Tigress kneed his leg to the side, he tried several more attacks only for Tigress to block and flip over them.

"We've seen what Kai can do, fighting won't stop him, Po!"

Kiba stated, he grabbed his bad arm and twisted it, it flexed back into place, causing Kiba to grunt and Tigress to growl.

"But he hasn't seen what I can do!"

Po yelled before flipping and locking Tigress in a familiar hold, Kiba looked at him before his arm locked up in agony, he roared in pain.

"The Wuxi Finger hold isn't going to work if you can't get close to Kai, Po… His Jombies guard him… And like Ti said… We can't fight him, as you can see… I tried my best and Kai nearly broke me in half… As much as I want to punch that Bull so hard his teeth come soaring out, it won't work."

Kiba hissed, he collapsed against the railing, obvious to the arguing that Tigress and Po were having.

He concentrated on getting to his feet, that was the best he would be able to do at the moment and if he could fight though that, he would be able to help.

Tigress watched Kiba put his arm back in the sling and climb to his feet, he barely looked able to walk, much less fight, he leaned against the railing for support at the moment.

Tigress finally turned and supported the wolf against her as he looked at her.

"Out of… All the adventures we had… I don't… Want to die here, Po…."

Kiba wheezed in pain, Po nodded and looked at the wounded wolf.

"But she's right, there's no way to fight Kai and his army."

Po said with a bowed head, he was cut off by a voice behind him.

"Unless you had an army of your own."

Li said from behind as the Panda walked through the mist, Kiba looked at him with his glassy eyes.

"You?"

Po asked, Kiba didn't want to pry at what had happened between the Pandas at the moment.

"Not just me."

Li said as the fog peeled back to show the rest of the Panda Village and Ping.

"I finally found my son, after decades… It's going to take a lot more than the world ending to break that."

Li said as Kiba chuckled.

"I think I'm going to puke from how sweet that is… Or maybe it's a cracked rib, I can't tell."

Kiba joked, bringing a smile to Tigress.

"But you guys don't even know Kung Fu."

Po stated, Kiba felt good enough to stand on his own and did so, his leg was back to normal, even if it had only been more than a few hours.

"Then you can teach us!"

Li put in, Kiba and Tigress shared a look of fear at this, Kiba remembered Tigress being scorched by Po's teachings.

"What, I can't teach you guys Kung Fu, I couldn't even teach Tigress Kung Fu and she knows Kung Fu!"

Po yelled, causing Tigress to nod as Kiba chuckled and wheezed.

"Hey, at least you tried Po… I couldn't teach you Martial Arts…. But everyone is skilled in their own way."

Kiba put in with a smirk.

"Po, I know I'm the last guy you want to trust at the moment… But you got to trust me… We can do this… We can learn Kung Fu. We can be just like you."

Li put in, causing Po to perk up at this.

"What did you just say?"

Po asked, Kiba listened to Li repeat his words until he got to 'We can be just like you'.

"Yes!"

Po yelled as Kiba looked at Tigress, he started trying to fix his injured arm, he could wait for the injuries to fully heal after Kai was stooped.

Or they could die, that worked as well.

"We can?"

Li asked, causing Po to shake his head.

"No! But you don't have to!"

Po yelled before he turned to Kiba and Tigress.

"That's what Shifu meant, I don't have to turn you into me, I have to turn you into you!"

Po yelled as Kiba raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"That doesn't make sense at all…"

Kiba and Ping muttered, causing Po to laugh.

"I know!"

Po yelled before thanking his dads, Kiba and Tigress watched the talk with awkwardness.

"I'm going to do what I never thought I would… I'm going to teach Kung Fu."

Po put in as the Panda ran off, the rest of the village followed him in confusion.

"Whelp… We're going to die… Never thought I'd die like this… But this is how we die, with Po trying to create a Panda Army to fight a supernatural bull Chi Master and an army of Jade Zombies…."

Kiba muttered as he followed Po, Tigress stood there before following her boyfriend and Po into the village.

 **(Panda Village, 30 minutes later.)**

Kiba had trained in MANY forms of fighting under Master Heiwa, from Judo to forms of unarmed fighting thought lost to time.

He was as dumbfounded as Tigress watching Po teach the pandas things like a game of kicking a small sack like object or Pandas to roll down the hill.

The crushing hug Po was teaching one Panda did make a semblance of sense to Kiba, though. If all else failed, they could try crushing the Jombies… Though Kiba doubted it would work.

"Stripy Baby and Big Wolfy puppy!"

Kiba and Tigress heard from the girl with the action figures of him and Tigress, Kiba tried not to burst out laughing as Tigress backed away.

"Careful kid, she bites…"

Kiba joked as Tigress growled at him, Kiba turned to look at her and smiled at the Panda Cub.

"Tigress, relax, it's a kid, she's not going to hurt you… Unless she knows how to fight a Tiger who knows Kung Fu?"

Kiba said, bending down to look at the cub, he was joking and Tigress couldn't believe he was with a wounded arm and other wounds.

She watched in disbelief as the Cub hugged Kiba which he returned with his good arm.

Kiba laughed as the Cub latched onto Tigress's leg, he turned to watch Po and tried to decide whether he should help train the Pandas, something he guess he couldn't help much with due to their style of training, or watch Tigress try to get the cub that had a death grip on her leg.

He settled on laughing at Tigress who punched his bad arm, he winced in pain, but his arm had feeling back in it, allowing him to toss the sling off and flex his arm.

 **(30 minutes later.)**

Kiba stood by Tigress, he pulled his scarf/bandana up over his mouth and his hood and mask over his face.

"Their ready."

Po stated as Tigress walked over, still being hugged by the Cub who Kiba had learned was named Lei Lei.

"What?"

Tigress asked as Kiba turned to Po and put his formerly bad arm on his shoulder, he was fully ready to face Kai again, even if he felt a little sore, which would pass by the time battle came.

"Kai is going to follow our footprints here… Go to the front gates, me and Tigress will hold the line with the others… Besides, if this is the end… I go down fighting…"

Po heard the wolf state as he nodded and went to plan with the others.

"This is where it ends… We either stop Kai… or we die and he takes over the world… Eh, it isn't that much different from Tai Lung or Shen."

Kiba muttered, he turned and kissed Tigress on the cheek before sliding down the mountain to hear the plan.

"Stripy baby likes Wolfy?"

Lei Lei asked, Tigress finally smiled and nodded at this, Lei Lei led the Tiger away to make flower necklaces.

Kiba's ears perked up at the sound of clanking, he pulled his hood all the way over his head as a strong gust of wind blew in.

"Hess already here…"

Kiba muttered, Po walked to the front of the village, Kiba unsheathed his claws.

He listened to Kai climbing followed by Po wowing him, he chuckled.

"Now that's a Dramatic Entrance!"

Po yelled as Kai cleared his throat.

"You must be the Dragon Warrior!"

Kai yelled, pointing a sword at the Panda.

"And you must be Kai! Beast of Vengeance, Maker of Widows!"

Po stated, Kai looked stuttered.

"Yes, finally, thank you! That almost makes me want to spare you!"

Kai exclaimed as Po looked to the side and crossed his arms.

"Oh, you want to spare me? How about you spare me the chit chat?"

Po asked before settling into a combat pose.

"Let's do this!"

Po yelled as Kai continued his rant.

"I'm going to take your chi, then the chi of every panda…"

Chi started to say before Po cut him off yet again.

"Chit chat."

Po said, causing Kai to try again.

"In the…"

Kai said as Po rolled his eyes.

"Chitty-chitty chat-chat… Chat."

Po said as Kai tried again only for Po to spin in a circle.

"Chat, chat, chat."

Po said as Kai tried one last time.

"In the…"

Kai tried before Po cut him off.

"Chit chat!"

Po yelled as Kai growled at his.

"Pudgy little…"

Kai muttered, Po retreated as Kai turned to his Jombies, he looked at the only one still on the belt.

"Round them all up…"

Kai hissed before, batting them into the air, Kiba watched them transform and settled into a combat stance in front of the Pandas.

"Oh no, you guys have been turned green! Expect for you, Mantis, you were already green!"

Kiba heard Po yell as the Pandas looked around before Kai motioned for his Jombies to press forward.

"NOW!"

Kiba yelled as he leapt out and led the Pandas into battle, Kiba heard Po call out for Dumpling Squad, the two pandas slammed into Crane, taking him down.

"Sorry Crane!"

Kiba and Po muttered as Po knocked out Master Chicken, he grabbed a pan from a Panda and flipped onto a building.

"Spring Roll Squad, time for some take out!"

Po ordered as the Pandas rolled and took out Master Boar, Master Gorilla and Master Chicken and part of the roof.

Po skated down the snow, taunting the Jombies as Master Badger and Monkey followed him.

Monkey was taken out by the hugging Panda, Kiba led the other Pandas into battle as Po ordered Noddle Squad to attack the Jombies.

Kiba watched Mei Mei attack the Jombies with Nun chucks and her ribbon, he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Po turned to see Tigress kick Master Croc away, he slammed her to the ground before Kiba sent the Croc flying back with a roundhouse kick.

Kai growled and tore the last amulet off his belt, he didn't know how special the Warrior would be until after he took his Chi.

"Fine, you want to play hardball… Let me give you hardball…."

Kai yelled before pitching the Amulet into the town, it was his last and best Jade Warrior, but it was worth it.

 **(With Kiba and Tigress.)**

Kiba punched Master Croc back before he snapped at the Wolf, Tigress spring kicked him back, Lei Lei balanced on Tigress's leg, she maneuvered around the Croc as the two masters combated the Croc.

That was when they saw 2 Pandas go flying past them, Kiba turned to look at the confusion before a punch slammed him through the door and into the house behind him.

"Well, well, well… It's been a while… Little Sister..."

Tigress heard before she looked up and rolled to the side.

She looked and gasped as Master Croc was joined by the same warrior who had knocked Kiba backwards.

Tai Lung smiled at them as he laughed, Kiba wiped a small amount of blood off his face.

"Tai Lung!?"

Kiba and Tigress yelled as Tai Lung growled at both of them and charged.

"No Furious Five to protect you… Their mine."

Tai Lung hissed as Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane spun off the join the Jombie Snow Leopard.

Po looked at the duo fighting as Kiba roundhouse kicked Viper backwards.

Kiba growled and pushed Tai Lung back before Tigress palm strike her older brother in the chest, knocking him back.

Kiba looked around as he continued fighting, he and Tigress probably wouldn't win the fight, not against 90% of the Furious Five and the same Snow Leopard who had defeated them effortlessly on his own.

He sighed, now would be the best time to do what he had been wanting to do since he and Tigress had started to date and after a year.

"Ti?"

Kiba asked while dodging Viper before flinging her into Crane, he ducked under a kick from Tai Lung.

"Yes Kiba?"

Tigress asked as she spring kicked Tai Lung in the face before parrying a nerve strike from Monkey and punching him into Mantis.

"Since I have no idea if we are going to survive this fight, or if we are going to be able to stop Kai or not and I don't think either of us have much to lose… Would you…"

Kiba started to say before he spin kicked Tai Lung back into the rest of the Five before Mantis lunged at them.

"Will you marry me?"

Kiba asked, catching Mantis and flinging him back as the entire group lunged at them.

"You picked now to ask? Seriously?"

Tigress asked, she was speechless inside, but Kiba had to ask while they were fighting for their lives?

Then again, Kiba did have a point, they might not have lived past this point.

"Well, I…"

Kiba started to say before he palm strike Tai Lung backwards into the others as Tigress smiled.

"Yes, I will marry you…. Master Shifu is going to kill us."

Tigress stated, Kiba smiled and placed the ring on her hand as he placed his on his hand.

Both warriors looked at each other and smiled before bellowing battle cries and lunging at Tai Lung.

Lei Lei cooed in glee as Kiba flipped Mantis to the side, roundhouse kicked Crane in the face and the punched Monkey back.

"You know, when Kai brought you back…. I honestly thought this would be tough… Now I'm just wondering if Kai also has Shen on his belt… Then again, Po told me Shen didn't have many Kung Fu skills…."

Kiba muttered, he felt bored now, he was happy inside, but the fight was becoming tedious.

He had fought the rest of the Furious Five before and had been scared that he wouldn't defeat Tai Lung, now with Tigress helping him and remembering how far he had come with his training.

"Lei Lei, come here!"

Kiba yelled as he flipped over Tai Lung, the Panda Cub leapt and landed on his back as he landed in a crouch and motioned for Tai Lung to try and fight them again, Lei Lei bonked him on the head as he ran past the Snow Leopard.

 **(With Kai and Po.)**

Po rolled towards Kai for a Wuxi Finger Hold before the Bull turned and swung his blades at him.

"YOU…"

Kai said, fighting not to fall over, the more his Jombies battled and lost, the more focus and power he seemed to lose.

He was about to kick Po before Tai Lung went flying into the Bull, sending him sliding along the ice.

"And us, don't forget us… I'm ready for round 2, horn head."

Kiba yelled as he stood across from the Bull, cracking his knuckles and facing down the bull and activating his Charka enhanced fists.

The bull snorted as he tried to summon some of his Jombies but found them unresponsive.

Kiba's wedding ring glowed bright blue as the Wolf charged at Kai, this allowed Po to grab the Bull with the Wuxi Finger Hold as Kiba punched him in the head as he passed.

"Sorry buddy, time to send you back."

Po said before pressing down on Kai's hand.

He was rewarded with a laugh as Kai summoned the rest of his Jombies to him.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Kiba did propose to Tigress and yes, they did fight Tai Lung… I saw Tai Lung on Kai's belt and wondered why he never used him. As for Kiba fighting and defeating Kai, he will help Po defeat Kai directly Next chapter will be Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. Fall of Kai

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

 **(Spirt Realm.)**

Kiba was falling, that much he knew, but he felt different… So much different, and he liked it...

He thought back to the events that had brought him to this moment, Po trying and failing to Wuxi Finger Hold on Kai, him threating the Pandas and beating Po.

Po using the Wuxi Finger hold on HIMSELF to defeat Kai, a feeling in his chest…. And then doing the same to himself after telling Tigress he loved her and that he would help his friend.

"KIBA!? YOU LOOK AWESOME!"

He heard from Po, Kiba looked down, his paws, his body was covered in black and blue energy, his eyes glowed a pure white.

The three biggest changes were the charka points that had lines flowing to them on his body, the two blackish wings growing from his shoulders and the fact that he looked bigger.

"This… Is what I get from mastery of Charka? Ok then… Kai, as I said before…"

Kiba muttered as he caught a punch from a speechless Kai.

"We've taken out everyone who's tried to destroy China… Your no different…"

Kiba stated before roundhouse kicking Kai and sending him crashing into a rock pillar as he and Po who was controlling a massive Chi Dragon charged him.

 **(Panda Village, with Tigress and the Pandas.)**

If Tigress wasn't so exhausted as she had been, she could and would have grabbed Kiba, punched him and forced him to stay.

But she knew she couldn't stop Kiba, or Kai… That would be due to the efforts of her fiancé and Po.

She was astonished when Kiba had a glowing blue light and had told her she and Po had helped him unlock the 'Heart Charka', something that could only be unlocked by compassion and love.

"Please come back to me when this is over… Kiba."

Tigress whispered so lowly that the Pandas around her couldn't hear it as she continued to give Po her Chi.

 **(Sprit Realm.)**

kai slashed uselessly with his Jade swords at Kiba and Po as they circled him, Kiba roundhouse kicked Kai into a pillar which shattered.

"Oh, look at me, I'm Kai, the lord of Chi, I can't be hurt because I have magic spirt powers and Oogway beat me! Your pathetic Kai!"

Kiba muttered as he landed on the Platform Kai was on, he shattered one of Kai's swords with his own which glowed with white light.

"Don't you dare mock me! I destroyed Oogway!"

Kai hissed while trying to slash at Kiba with his other sword, only for Po to catch it in his avatar's mouth and distagration it into energy.

"Yeah, and we've beaten every bad guy who's threatened China!"

Kiba yelled as he palms strike Kai in the face, forcing him back before Po swept him away.

Seeing that he wasn't winning his fight against Kiba, Kai ran off to try and catch Po.

Kiba laughed and flew after him, eager to end their fight.

 **(With Tigress and the Pandas.)**

Tigress took the sign of the petals moving in a circle as a good sign as compared to the gentle swishing back and forth that they had been doing in a few minutes. 

Tigress knew that Po and Kiba could defeat Kai, they had helped defeat Tai Lung, Po had defeated Shen, and they had defeated every villain, crook and monster who had attacked the Valley of Peace.

They would defeat Kai, she had no doubts about that, none in the world.

It was their marriage and life together that might have worried her. She would worry about that after Kai was gone forever.

 **(Spirt Realm.)**

Kiba grabbed Kai from behind and slammed him into a rock, the fight was drawing to a close, all three could feel it.

"Po, we should wrap this up now!"

Kiba yelled as Po nodded, Kiba flew out of Kai's reach and slammed all 6 of his arms together, a bow of black light was formed out of it.

"You want this power? You can have it!"

Po yelled as Po pushed the golden dragon into Kai at the same time Kiba fired an arrow into Kai.

"YES! WAIT, TOO MUCH, TOO MUCH, IT'S TOO MUCH POWER! NO!"

Kai yelled as the massive amount of power he had absorbed, he exploded into a massive ball of golden energy.

Kiba and Po shared a look as they realized the severity of what had happened.

They shared a moment of solemn silence before Kiba spoke up.

"Everyone who tries to destroy China never wins… When are they going to learn…? This is sad…"

Kiba muttered before the entire realm around them was enveloped in Golden Light, blinding the duo.

"What the he-…"

Kiba started to say before he was cut off by a voice, a voice that he had heard a while ago, many, many years ago.

"Kiba, please watch your language. This a sacred place… Plus it isn't nice."

Kiba heard as he and Po floated down to a small island, Kiba looked around at the area around them, the green aura that had surrounded the area was now golden, Kiba could see the evil that Kai had brought to the realm was purified and destroyed.

"Master Oogway…"

Kiba heard as he turned to see the Tortoise was sitting in a tree, a Peach Blossom tree to be specific, the same sort of tree Kiba had seen him before in.

"Kiba… I didn't expect to see you here… Master Heiwa must have really trained you well…. That's good."

Oogway muttered, Kiba's eyes which were an even darker shade of Blue at the moment as he looked at the Kung Fu Master.

"You… You knew Master Heiwa?"

Kiba muttered in disbelief, Oogway nodded as he and Po walked further onto the island.

"Yes… I suggested teaching you Charka to Master Heiwa… He is a good Man… just as I picked Po to be the Dragon Warrior as I knew he would be the one to surpass me... And to defeat Kai…"

Oogway stated, this caused Kiba and Po to look at each other in surprise.

"You're the one who told my father to come find me?"

Po asked, Oogway nodded, Kiba and Po couldn't believe what was happening at all.

"You're the one who guided us down these paths… Why?"

Kiba asked, he questioned if Tigress and he were part of Master Oogway's plan, it wasn't something he didn't love if it was a part of the plan.

"Some parts…. I could see the potential in both of you… I didn't expect you to fall for Master Tigress though…. It was good that you proposed to her in the village, you probably wouldn't have gotten a better chance to do so…"

Master Oogway stated, Kiba turned and looked away, a small blush on his face as he did so.

"Uh… Yeah… Hmm…."

Kiba said, trying to figure out what to say at the moment, he walked away.

"Uh… Wait, are we stuck here? Po, are we stuck here?"

Kiba asked, Oogway started to levitate away before turning back to answer their question.

"I don't know, Master Oogway?"

Po asked as he turned to the Kung Fu Master, he shrugged, Kiba sighed, if he didn't go back to the Mortal Realm, Tigress would find a way to get him back… Then kill him.

"I don't know… I've never tried…."

Oogway put in, Kiba turned to Po and shrugged, he slammed his palms together, he vanished in a blast of Blue Light.

"Thanks, Kiba… Lovely…"

Po muttered as he tired to figure out how he would escape as well.

 **(Mortal Realm.)**

Kiba brushed off his arms before Tigress hugged him, he looked at the new swords he carried and the Black and Blue colors on his outfit.

"Hmm…. So, I and Po took down Kai… He isn't coming back…."

Kiba muttered, Po popped out of the Wuxi Finger Hold symbol on the ground.

"I hate you sometimes…."

Po muttered while Kiba rolled his eyes, he tugged Tigress before crossing his arms.

"Hey, I knew you'd get out, you've gotten out of way worse before…. Nice Staff."

Kiba muttered, Master Shifu was speechless, Kiba turned to the Red Panda and laughed.

"So, there's a wedding coming up… And Po learned Chi…"

Kiba muttered Shifu growled in annoyance, he had just come back from being a Jombie and his daughter was getting married… And Po had surpassed him a third time.

"That's…. Terrific…"

Shifu muttered in annoyance and exhaustion.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this will be the second to last chapter of KP3s arc. The next chapter will be last chapter of the arc and will show Kiba and Tigress getting married and Master Heiwa showing up. I want to point out next chapter is next, next Monday and the updates will be further apart after next chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out**


	19. Master and Student

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Wolf and Tiger. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Kung Fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

 **(The Valley of Peace, 2 days after Kai's defeat.)**

Kiba waited for Master Heiwa at the bottom of the steps leading up the Jade Palace, he leaned against the walls near the bottoms of the steps, he crossed his arms.

"Master, are you always this late?"

Kiba asked, he had to push his wedding back with Tigress to next week or so due to his father not showing up…. Not that Kiba ever wanted to meet his birth father, not after the abuse he had to go through with him when he had been a child…. Master Heiwa had been more of a father.

"You must have patience, Kiba…. I had to have a fleet worth of it when I was teaching you… And Bokun."

Kiba heard as he opened his eyes, in front of him was a Serow, a small but wise looking Goat- Antelope in a black and red robe with sandals, Kiba smiled at him.

"Took you long enough, old man…. My fiancée was beginning to wonder if you were even going to show up."

Kiba muttered before rushing forward and hugging the smaller animal, Heiwa returned his adopted son's hug. They rose and Kiba looked his former master and father in the eye before speaking.

"So, this is the Valley of Peace that I've heard so much about? It seems…. Smaller than I thought it would have been for the city in which China's heroes were in."

Kiba heard from Master Heiwa as they started their climb up the mountain, Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Missed you too, Master Heiwa…. Master Shifu and Po should be at the top of the hill and waiting for us when we arrive…. Their going to be waiting to talk to you, I've had to talk to them the entire time until I decided to walk down into town…"

Kiba muttered, Heiwa took in his surroundings, he grunted in response, Kiba rolled his eyes and spoke up again.

"My fiancée is going to kill me for waiting for so long… I've been waiting for you all week, she's been wanting to be married ever since I proposed 2 days ago…. Then again, she's been getting mad at a lot of things recently…."

Kiba muttered, he loved Tigress but her temper unsettled even him at times, he wasn't used to her getting mad so often, at Po maybe, but never at him.

"I am still surprised you proposed to her, I didn't think you'd have it in you to find someone to settle down with…"

Kiba heard his master mutter, he rolled his eyes in response, his father was many things, honest and blunt were 2 of them.

"I've changed from the kid you taught back then, Master Heiwa… You don't know everything about me…. At least, not about the things I've been up to recently… I've had to deal with a lot of villains, and even more evil in my life, it's been annoying… But fun, keeps me alert and ready for more danger… And it isn't so boring when you get the hang of it."

Kiba muttered, he grunted in annoyance at some of the villains he had to endure over the years before dealing with Kai.

"Yes, how have you been feeling about your brother…. I know he's turned into… Well, something monstrous due to his last defeat against you…"

Kiba heard from his father, they were reaching the top of the stairs, Kiba grunted in annoyance, his 'Brother', if he could even stand to call his adopted sibling that after his last attack in Japan, had been a sore problem for them to talk about, it wasn't something he wanted to talk about at the moment, however….

"There will be plenty of time to talk to him when we get back… I don't ever want to deal with that monster again…. He gets a slight taste for power and this happens…. So much…. I don't wish to think about my…. Bokun at the moment, he will be a thorn I want to get out of the way if he ever shows his face again…."

Kiba muttered, he reached the gates of the palace, and rolled his eyes, he turned to his father.

"Welcome to the Jade Palace, father, I hope you will be be ok here."

Kiba muttered.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this will be the last chapter for now, I have a few other stories that I wish to deal with and I have to deal with a new story… So yes, I will have to put this story on hold, I will come back to this story soon enough maybe. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
